


Haikyuu!! ~ Oneshots

by hisokapegger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokapegger/pseuds/hisokapegger
Summary: Some Haikyuu!! oneshots from my tumblr oikawasmommy
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	1. Mommy (nsfw) ~ Bokuto Koutaro

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1 402
> 
> Pairing: Bokuto Koutaro x Reader
> 
> Summary: Turns out both Bokuto and you have a mommy kink. 
> 
> A/N: This is pure submissive Bokuto smut as my first Haikyuu fic. There’s some face sitting, nipple play and penetrative sex. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!! Thank you for reading <3

There was something about his behaviour that had always appealed to your caring side. Whenever you saw Bokuto you were overwhelmed by one desire and it was to tend to his needs. The young man with his childlike demeanour and cheerful spirit had awakened something inside you from the very first time you laid eyes on him.

You were a little unsure about how to bring that something up with your boyfriend. But you had a feeling that he would be more than willing to indulge you. After all, that was all Bokuto wanted, to please you. He was already such a good little submissive for you. There was no reason he wouldn’t be interested in your new-found kink.

“Kou,” you called out as his head laid on your lap.

The volleyball player turned around, his warm golden eyes meeting yours.

“Mhm?”

You smiled at him, running your fingers through his silky black and grey hair.

“I noticed that you enjoy it a lot when I call you my good boy when we have sex” you started. “So what about you calling me Mommy from now on?”

Bokuto’s eyes instantly lit up at your words. You were right. The idea of a strong figure taking care of your boyfriend was really what kept him going.

“I would love that, Mommy,” he replied playfully, lust already lacing his words.

Bokuto studied your features carefully. You could feel his hungry eyes hugging your curves as you approached him. The sight of your beautiful body in the black lingerie he had bought for you was something he could never get tired of. He wanted to feel your skin against his already so badly. But you had ordered him to sit on your shared bed and to not move. He simply couldn’t disobey you. 

What a good boy, you wanted to praise him already. The look on his face was delightful. You wouldn’t be surprised if the young man started to drool soon. The idea of being able to take control over Bokuto was so arousing. He was so much taller and more muscular than you. There was no doubt that he could easily hurt you if he wanted to or simply change your power dynamic.

But you knew that wasn’t what he wanted. No, he wanted you to take charge. He wanted you to use him, he wanted your lovely voice to sing him the praises he craved as he did his best to please you. So you climbed on your bed, keeping this in my mind. The young man’s eyes automatically went to your breast and you let out a chuckle as your arms wrapped around his neck.

“What is it, my little boy? You’re already hungry?” you teased, patting his head as it rested against your chest.  
“Yes, Mommy.”  
“I see. Let me take that off then,” you said, unclasping your lacey bra and putting it aside.

Your soft hands stroked Bokuto’s face gently before bringing his lips to your hard nipples. The young man’s heartbeat was increasing, wanting to taste you as soon as possible. But you hadn’t allowed him yet and he knew better than to rush into the act with you.

“Suck, my baby.”

As soon as the words left your mouth Bokuto’s lips were around your nipples, licking and sucking like you enjoyed it so much. You let out a soft moan as his hand grabbed your other boob for control. The swirl of his warm tongue against your sensitive skin was making you so wet already. You pulled at his hair lightly and soon he was attacking your other nipple.

“You’re such a good boy, Bokuto,” you wailed.

Your praises along with the feeling of your body against his had him wanting to pleasure you even more. His free hand trailed down your back to your ass and gave it a squeeze as he kept sucking on your breast. Then you had his lips part from you for a short moment before your mouth met his.

He was warm, you wanted to melt in his embrace already as you pushed him against the mattress, your lips dancing against each other. The taste of you on his tongue was so addictive he couldn’t help biting your bottom lip playfully. As you tried to part again Bokuto leaned into you, not wanting you to leave his mouth unoccupied for even a second.

So needy, you thought. But you had worked for his mouth, he should know that. Eventually, you broke the kiss and you swore you saw a hint of sadness in his big puppy eyes. Your heart melted at that sight and you were quick to reassure him.

“I know you want Mommy, honey. I want you too.”  
“Let me taste you again, please,” he begged.  
“Of course, my little boy,” you said, taking off your panties this time.

You positioned your entrance above Bokuto’s face and admired the eagerness on his features. He looked so beautiful like this. You wanted to feel his tongue against your core so badly. So you wasted no time and soon you were sitting on his pretty face. He hungrily started devouring you and you couldn’t help moaning and shaking in response to his assault. 

The young man’s big hands were holding your thighs in place as his tongue swirled around your clit. The feeling of his heavy breathing and swift motions were too much to take and soon you were grinding yourself against his mouth, chasing your first orgasm. But Bokuto wasn’t done with you. You moaned louder as his wetness slid in between your folds.

He was being so good to you as always. His tongue assaulting you over and over again. Pushing you over the edge each time. Every attempt to get up necessarily failed with Bokuto. He would hold your hips firmly forcing you into him again. The feeling of being buried inside you was so delightful to him. Your taste on his tongue, your thighs on each side of his head, your beautiful moans. All of it made the young man greedy.

Eventually, you were able to move again after an unknown number of orgasm. You kissed your boyfriend’s face lovingly and whispered in his ear a few praises and thanks. Then you were sliding down Bokuto’s boxers as you took in the sight of his big and hard member. His cock was glistening with precum and its twitching made you want to take him in immediately.

“Sit up, my little boy.”

Bokuto obeyed immediately, waiting for you to straddle him. Soon your legs were wrapped around his strong body as you lowered yourself on his dick. You moved slowly feeling the stretch of his dick getting stronger each second. Bokuto moaned loudly as he buried himself fully into you. Your wet folds swallowed him whole as pain and pleasure filled you. He was so big. But the idea of your boyfriend splitting you apart was too good.

Your arms wrapped around each other for support as you started grinding into him. The motion was stimulating your clit as well as hitting all the right spots inside of you. Bokuto’s lips covered your chest in kisses and you were quickly overwhelmed along with the feeling of his dick filling you up so perfectly.

The warmth of his embrace was so comforting and the way your skin stuck against each other gave you the impression of melting into him. You could feel Bokuto’s heavy breathing against your chest and the sight of his pink cheeks was beautiful. His rhythm inside of you was consistent and strong, threatening to push you over the edge once again. But as the sound of your love filled the room you could tell he was close and so were you.

“You’re the best, Bokuto” you breathed out.

The young man responded by burying himself deeper into you. You whimpered as your body started to shake, waves of pleasure coursing through you. Bokuto could feel your walls tighten around his length and along with your pretty moans that was all he needed to reach his climax. His rhythm was unsteady and soon his release was coating your insides. You stayed into each other’s arms, a sweaty and panting mess before collapsing into bed.

“Did I make Mommy happy?” he asked, still under you.

You laughed. How could he not?

“You always make Mommy happy, baby.”


	2. Puppy ~ Bokuto Koutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 819
> 
> Pairing: Bokuto Koutaro x Reader
> 
> Summary: You come home after a long day and find out Bokuto made a new friend.
> 
> A/N: This is fluffy because I felt bad for hurting my man in my previous fic lmao. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!! Thank you for reading <3

The doors of the subway closed in front of you as you struggled to find a place to stand surrounded by way too many people. You watched the dark tunnel blur in front of you and steadied yourself against the glass window. Today was a long day and after hours of lectures, all you wanted to do was get back home and enjoy a warm shower.

But the one thing that really got you speeding out the crowded subway once the doors opened at your destination was coming home to your boyfriend. Dating a professional athlete hadn’t been easy on you and you had learned to cherish the moments you were lucky enough to spend with your lover. You smiled at the thought of melting into Bokuto’s arms as soon as you got back home.

You quickly got down the few stairs in front of your apartment block, your keys held tightly in your hand. Then you opened the door, the excitement in your eyes visible. But to your surprise a very calm atmosphere welcomed you. This was strange, Bokuto would always run to you whenever you came back home. Then he would wrap his strong arms around you before you could even close the door behind you or drop your bag.

Maybe he was in the shower. You walked over to the bathroom but were disappointed when you didn’t hear the sound of running water. Where was he? You were about to call out his name when you heard your boyfriend’s familiar voice. Who was he talking to? You frowned, confused as to what was going on. You couldn’t hear properly what he was saying but you were quick to spot the origin of the sound and went over to the living room.

That was when you found Bokuto sitting on the floor with a big smile on his face as he held a black dog’s face in his large hands. He was so busy talking to the animal that he didn’t notice you standing and staring at him. That would have been an adorable scene to witness if it wasn’t for the fact that you didn’t have a dog and weren’t allowed to have one either.

“Kou, what is that dog doing here?”

Bokuto’s attention shifted to you instantly. His golden eyes widen in surprise and the dog who was already missing him took the occasion to lick his face.

“[Name]! I didn’t know you’d be home so soon,” he explained, panicked. “Wait, what time is it?”  
“It doesn’t matter. Why is there a dog in our living room?”

You didn’t have anything against animals and the dog looked very friendly. You actually really wanted to play with him too. But you still needed an explanation before that.

“Well, I was coming back home and Noodle followed me.”

Noodle? He gave him a name. You sighed.

“Bokuto, we’re not allowed to have pets in here and you know it,” you scolded him.  
“I know, baby. But he looked so sad when I tried to run away from him. It broke my heart!”

You smiled, shaking your head at Bokuto’s choice of words. He looked just like a little boy trying to justify himself after making a mistake. You really had trouble believing he was a grown man sometimes. But it was endearing in his very own way.

“Honey,” you said walking over to him and sitting on the couch as he kept patting the dog’s head. “You know I can’t take care of a dog and a puppy.”

Bokuto’s eyes suddenly started glimmering.

“We have a puppy?” he asked shock and excitement in his voice.

You laughed. Maybe you should have used another metaphor to get your point across.

“No, baby,” you continued, stroking his cheeks with your hands. “You, are my puppy.”  
“Oh.”

The disappointment on Bokuto’s face almost made you feel bad for giving him such false expectations, even though it was accidental.

“Don’t be sad, my love,” you told him, pecking him on his forehead. “We can’t keep Noodle, unfortunately. But maybe we can help him find a home.”

Bokuto’s features lit up immediately and you swore you could feel his happiness spreading to you too. He truly was brighter than the sun. 

“That would be awesome!”  
“Yes. Let’s bring him to a shelter and see if anyone is interested in adopting him,” you suggested. “He seems like a very sweet dog.”

You patted the animal’s head gently and he licked your fingers back.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Bokuto exclaimed.

The young man got up quickly and pulled you from the couch. You wrapped your arms around his torso and closed your eyes, taking in his warmth for a bit. Bokuto kissed your forehead before dragging you and his new friend outside of your apartment. There wasn’t one second of your life that was ever boring with Bokuto and you were very thankful for that.


	3. Love Me Wrong ~ Bokuto Koutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 282
> 
> Pairing: Bokuto Koutaro x Reader
> 
> Summary: You break up with Bokuto. 
> 
> A/N: This is pure angst because I enjoy hurting the characters I love. There’s mention of sex at some point. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading <3

Your half-open eyes scanned the empty space next to you. Then your hand was reaching for the blue pillow on your left. It was cold but it was calming. You let out a sigh and rolled onto your back. When did Bokuto’s absence become so delightful? You couldn’t tell. But it didn’t matter.

Guilt suddenly washed over you. He didn’t deserve this, you knew it. But that didn’t make it any easier for you either. You lazily got out of bed and checked the time on your phone. Your boyfriend would be coming home soon. The dread you were feeling at this thought was bone-crushing and it didn’t help that your memory brought back the times that you would excitedly jump around in your room expecting him.

The hours that were separating you from your reunion went by alarmingly fast. And soon you were pacing around your apartment in hopes of calming yourself down. Your mind wandered to Bokuto. Despite his absent-minded nature, you knew your boyfriend could be very perceptive when he needed to. So was he suspecting you were purposely avoiding his calls and faked being busy? Would he notice the fading glimmer of love in your eyes as you’d welcome him. 

Suddenly the sound of a key turning in your door’s lock brought you back to reality. Your eyes widen a little, surprised by the interruption. But you quickly regained composure and walked over to where Bokuto was standing, a smile on your face. His golden eyes lit up instantly as he dropped his bags on the floor and held you in his strong arms. Why did this feel so wrong? You couldn’t help thinking. His lips caught yours and you automatically kissed him back although it was more out of habit than actual desire.

“I missed you so much, baby!”

Your heart ached at his words. The sincerity of his smile and the genuine affection he held for you in his eyes made you sick. Why were you the only one being eaten by this emptiness and antipathy? It was unfair. 

“I missed you too,” you lied.

Maybe if you tried hard enough you could believe it. There was nothing wrong with pretending sometimes, right? You couldn’t possibly be one hundred percent honest all the time after all. So you acted as normally as you could in front of your lover, pushing aside each thought that screamed at you, stop lying to yourself.

You didn’t know what you had been attempting to do by faking intimacy with Bokuto that night. The sound of his moans in your ear as your walls clenched around his length was haunting you. The kisses and soft touches you had been exchanging were passionless. You felt like you had slept with a stranger. But he wasn’t, even though you wished he was right now.

The craving you felt for him was gone and no amount of time spent with him would ever bring it back. You were sure about it now. You missed the fondness you had for him and saying you didn’t feel anything at all for Bokuto would be a lie. But there wasn’t an ounce of your being that was willing to fight for your relationship. Still, you couldn’t bear the idea of hurting him although it was necessary. 

The few days he had in between his matches usually went by incredibly fast. But now everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and it wasn’t in a good way. You found yourself barely listening to what Bokuto was saying and disappeared from your shared apartment every occasion you had. Part of you wished he would get the clue and end your relationship for you.

But that was expecting too much. Was it that you pretended too well? You couldn’t tell. But the mask you had been wearing would fall soon, disclosing all your secrets to your lover. 

You didn’t mean to tell him today. In fact, you had prepared everything, from the exact moment you would break his heart to the words you would use to do so. But as Bokuto’s eyes met yours and the three words that used to bring you the greatest joy left his mouth, you couldn’t take it anymore.

Tears started rolling down your cheeks uncontrollably as you sat a few feet away from him. Concerned washed over Bokuto and he wondered what he could have possibly done to trigger this reaction. But it wasn’t him, it was you. There wasn’t a second in your life that you ever doubted your boyfriend’s love for you. He was always so sincere in the way he behaved, falling for him had been fearless. Because you knew he would always catch you.

But you couldn’t say the same. You didn’t love him like he loved you anymore. That was the sad truth. You didn’t want to catch him. You just didn’t want him. Bokuto’s eyes were filled with sadness suddenly. He hated to see you in pain and not knowing the reason behind your distress made his heart ache. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked softly as he approached you.

You automatically moved away from him while your hand motioned him to not come any closer to you.

“Please don’t, Bokuto.”

The young man stood still, not wanting to scare you away from him ever again. His worried golden eyes watching you carefully.

“I can’t,” you said, voice cracking in between sobs.  
“You can’t what?”  
“Say it back, anymore,” you admitted, your teary eyes refusing to meet his.

What did you mean? Bokuto’s mind had processed the words as soon as he had heard them and although the meaning was simple he couldn’t bring himself to accept it. He was shocked and appalled by your merciless answer.

“Was it something I did? How can I fix this?”

Why? There wasn’t anything to fix or anything he did wrong. But he couldn’t understand that, could he? Not when you didn’t give him any warning signs.

“You can’t. Because it’s not you, it’s me,” you explained, in a small voice.

There was no way Bokuto could accept this explanation. There must have been something he did wrong, he was convinced about it. Was it the pressure that his lifestyle brought you? Or maybe something about him? But he could change that, right? 

“I know what you’re thinking Bokuto,” you continued. “But you’ve got to believe me. This is not your fault. You deserve someone who’ll love you wholeheartedly and that’s not me. I’m sorry.”

Your words stung. Did your feelings for him change overnight? Or was he too blind to see your dying love for him? Bokuto couldn’t tell. But as much as he wanted you to stay he could read the silent pleas in your red and puffy eyes.

It broke your heart to see him like this. Quiet. Bokuto had nothing to tell you and you were thankful that he didn’t put up a fight. But you could still read all the unspoken words he wanted to tell you right now. So you got up, thinking he would be better off dealing with his emotions on his own for now. You wanted to hold him in your arms but you couldn’t risk putting salt in his open wounds.

Bokuto stayed silent, not even looking at you as you left him behind. But as soon as you closed the door the pain he was holding in couldn’t be contained anymore. So he cried for the love he couldn’t keep and the emptiness your absence brought him. The sound of his cries was filled with longing for you and Bokuto couldn’t help wondering what more he could have given you.


	4. Do you? ~ Oikawa Tooru and Bokuto Koutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 234
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader x Bokuto Koutaro
> 
> Summary: Bokuto wonders what’s stopping you from being with the one you truly love. 
> 
> A/N: This is very self-indulgent and angsty. I feel bad for Bokuto but I love pain. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

It was barely noticeable in the beginning, at least for Bokuto. He didn’t know if it was the infatuation he felt for you that dulled his senses or if it was your feelings for him that were already changing. You never appeared to be volatile to him and despite your indecisiveness, he never doubted you when you told him you returned his feelings.

But the way you looked at your best friend didn’t sit right with him. Sure you grew up with him and it showed in the complicity you shared. However, this uneasiness Bokuto felt looking at the both of you was more than simple jealousy. He was sure about it. Now he didn’t doubt your faithfulness but he did wonder sometimes what would happen if you two were to break up.

Bokuto was no stranger to Aoba Johsai High’s volleyball team captain. He always kept an eye out for good players after all. But outside the court, he didn’t know much about Oikawa Tooru. Or rather he only knew what you told him about the setter. He used to think it was endearing, the way you always excitedly talked about your friends.

Just like you Bokuto valued his friendships a lot so he thought the way he gushed to you about Kuroo or Akashi was similar to the way you did about Oikawa. But shortly after meeting him in more casual situations the idea of you loving the setter more than platonically started to creep into the ace’s mind. He wondered if he was just being irrational back then or if the chemistry between you too was as visible to everyone else as it was to him?

Your boyfriend’s eyes lingered on you as you laughed with the pretty setter. Oikawa’s hand rested on the small of your back as you downed the remaining of your cup, leaning into him slightly. Then he was throwing the small ping pong ball in his right hand towards the lined cups in front of him. You cheered him as he aimed right on spot, holding him in your arms now.

Bokuto usually wasn’t one to stand by and watch. No, he was the life of the party. But tonight he felt different. Maybe it was the alcohol making him oversensitive or maybe it was the uncertainty that brought the end of his senior year. He couldn’t really tell and he didn’t care either. What he did know though was that it hurt to see you with Oikawa. It had nothing to do with the way you embraced him or leaned into him. No, it was something else, it was much deeper than that.

It was hard to understand for Bokuto. What was he missing? What did he lack for you? You were always the first one to kiss him and whisper how much you loved him in his ear when he needed it. So why did you look like this when you looked at Oikawa but not when you looked at him? Was this what true love looked like? The unspeakable affection you held for each other, always lingering?

Then why weren’t you together? Wasn’t that what everyone thought? Bokuto knew he wasn’t the only one seeing the longing stares exchanged between Oikawa and you or the way you naturally seemed to understand each other. It saddened him to think about it but the truth was he knew exactly why you two weren’t together. And that reason laid in nothing more than bad timing. It was as simple as that and it was heart-wrenching to your boyfriend.

To think that the only barrier between you two was time and space. What if you had stayed in Miyagi and followed Oikawa in high school? What if he wasn’t leaving for Argentina in a few weeks? Well, you would be together. There was no doubt for Bokuto. So what was he supposed to do? Rejoice that Oikawa and you were parallel lines and would never cross each other’s path even though you aligned perfectly?

This wasn’t why he wanted you to be with him. You were his first choice but could you say the same about him? Lost in between his sorrows your boyfriend didn’t notice you making your way over to him. You stumbled slightly clearly drunk and he wasted no time in catching you. You wrapped your arms around his neck a big smile on your face. He chuckled at the sight of you. He thought you were really cute.

“Kou!” you exclaimed.  
“Yes, babe?”

Bokuto was quick to brush away any trace of sadness and concern and to you, he looked like his usual cheerful and happy self.

“Guess what?”  
“What?”  
“I won all my Beer Pong matches!” you said, proud of yourself.  
“Oh really? That’s awesome, angel!” he replied, looking attentively at your features. “But how come you’re that drunk then?”  
“I’m not drunk.”

You looked like a little kid. The way you articulated each word and your curious wide eyes warmed Bokuto’s heart.

“Of course not,” he told you, sarcastically.

Your boyfriend was about to suggest getting you a glass of water but it seemed that Oikawa beat him at it. The brown-haired captain walked over to you urging you to drink before directing his attention to Bokuto.

“Sorry for giving her back like this,” he said. “But she’s very bad at drinking games.”  
“Yes, I know,” Bokuto quickly replied back.

His tone wasn’t much different from his warm and friendly voice but there was still a hint of annoyance lacing his words. He wondered if Oikawa picked on it. There was no doubt he did, he was known to be perceptive after all.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two then.”

The setter smiled at your boyfriend then waved goodbye at you as he walked away. You were too drunk to ask where he was disappearing to and you felt too comfortable in Bokuto’s strong arms to move.

Bokuto felt a little guilty. He didn’t mean to sound hostile to Oikawa in any way. He had nothing against him and there was no competition between them, at least not outside the court. Still, he couldn’t help being annoyed looking at him or listening to him. He felt like a threat even though he wasn’t. What was it that Bokuto felt towards him? Envy?

How could he not envy him? You were in his arms but you didn’t really belong to him, did you? No, you belonged to Oikawa and he belonged to you. That was the inescapable truth that had been suffocating Bokuto for too long already.

“Bo?” you called out.

The ace’s golden eyes looked at you worriedly. Did he fail to hide his feelings from you? He couldn’t bear troubling you with his concerns right now. He knew you had been stressed lately and the approaching end of the year wasn’t helping. Besides, there was no point in addressing an unchangeable fact, right?

“Yes, baby?” he said softly.  
“I love you.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen a little at your words. Why? That wasn’t the first time you said it. But it felt so unnatural despite the genuine smile you wore and the affection you held for him. Do you? That was what he wanted to ask you. But instead, he kissed your lips and said:

“I love you too.”

Because he did even if you didn’t as much as him.


	5. Fortune-teller ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 430
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: You might have found someone who truly loves you.
> 
> A/N: My love for Oikawa hit me like a truck so it’s very fluffy. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

When the fortune-teller at that fair told you about your fate you obviously didn’t believe her. If it wasn’t for your friends surrounding you and the colourful lights painting the night you would have cried. This was stupid you thought and definitely not worth overthink it, especially when the words were nothing more than a blessing.

“You will meet a man who’s name starts with a T,” the middle-aged woman told you. “And he will be someone who truly loves you.”

Love, that word tasted bitter. It was a charming sight to watch, people in love, and an interesting thing to wonder about. But when it came down to it, you really didn’t have much luck. You were barely recovering from the wounds of your previous relationship. So you were sensitive, to say the least.

“You’ll be back,” he said in a monotonous voice. “Because if it isn’t me then who could ever love you?”

The hurtful words of your ex-boyfriend replayed in your mind as your eyes got watery. What if he was right? You couldn’t help thinking. The uncertainty of your future along with your decreasing self-worth felt like a sharp blade against your throat, threatening you like he did. Going back to him felt like twisting a knife inside your own chest. But when everything was making you dizzy he was still the only constant you knew. 

You blinked repeatedly, doing your best to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill from rolling down your cheeks. You excused yourself before running away to the nearest portable toilet. This wasn’t exactly how you had imagined the night. But maybe your hopes were too high for the state you were in.

Still, you quickly dried your tears and made sure your features wouldn’t betray you. Your eyes were only slightly red and your makeup was still somewhat intact. So you got out and ran back to your friends as if nothing happened. Pretending wasn’t so bad, you found that sometimes when you tried hard enough you could even manage to lie to yourself. Eventually, though, your fake smile turned into real laughter.

Then just like that, the night was over. You bid goodbye to your few friends before leaving. It was a little colder than usual tonight. But you enjoyed the light chills you felt through the fabric of your clothes. So you didn’t mind the walk to your place. This was when you spotted him, a young man. He seemed to be around the same age as you.

He wore glasses and had dark brown hair swept outwards. You couldn’t exactly see his features properly from the distance you were. But he looked pretty handsome. As you approached him you noticed his brows were furrowed and he looked very confused as he looked at his phone then around him. You smiled to yourself, he looked funny.

Suddenly his dark eyes caught yours and you wondered what to do. He was clearly lost and you were the only person close by for now. So you made your way over to him, praying that he wasn’t a serial killer. He was lucky, that certainly wasn’t something you would usually do. But being attractive definitely helped his case.

“Excuse me, are you lost?” you asked softly.

Now that you were closer you could see the warmth in his chocolate eyes.

“Yeah actually,” he replied, smiling sheepishly at you.  
“Where are you going?”

His name was Oikawa and he wasn’t really familiar with that part of the city. He was going in the same direction as you so you walked together. He was really friendly and you talked the whole way to your apartment. It could and should have felt strange meeting that stranger at 11 pm on a cold autumn night and having him walk you home. But it wasn’t.

It felt like one of those short and fast connections between two people. One that didn’t last but still felt nice. Or so you had thought back then. But as he left you at the entrance of your apartment block you could sense something hanging on his tongue. You waited in silence for a little while wondering if maybe you should be the one speaking for the both of you.

“Would you mind giving me your phone number?” he asked, voice so smooth you were now sure he had asked that question many times already.

You agreed and as he left you had to muffle out your laughter. Your eyes scanned your phone screen, reading the name written in white: Tooru Oikawa. The fortune teller’s words came back to your mind instantly. Was he the man she was talking about? What a funny coincidence you thought as you took off the makeup on your face, a smile still on. But there was no way this was real, was it? 

Then how did he make it so effortlessly? The contrast between bottomless black eyes and glimmering brown ones looking at you was too strong to ignore. Still, you were confused. Was it foolish to believe you were the reason Tooru smiled? If it was then why didn’t you feel that way? Maybe because your ex-lover was wrong. Oikawa loved you. It was written all over him.

You could taste it on his lips, hear it through his words, feel it in his touch. It was overwhelming but not suffocating. Put simply, it was everything you were taught love couldn’t be. But here he was proving to you each day that life didn’t stop at one or multiple disappointments. You had to keep pushing through no matter what.

Maybe Tooru wasn’t the one, or maybe he was. But you swore nothing felt more right than him at that moment. You looked into his warm eyes, trying to hold back your laughter. But the white face mask sticking to his skin was making it hard for you. His fingers gently pressed on your skin as he applied the sheet mask for you. He could see from the way your face was scrunching that you would be bursting from laughter very soon.

“[Name], I swear to God,” he scolded you, having trouble articulating, however. “Do not laugh!”

You took a deep breath, trying to direct all your willpower into that one simple order.

“Tooru,” you whined. “I can’t!”  
“I don’t get it. It’s just a sheet mask. It’s really not that hard to not laugh,” he pointed out. “And the fact that you’re a grown-ass woman and never tried one physically hurts me!”

Dramatic as usual you thought.

“I tried once but then my face got sticky and I had to wash it.”  
“Alright, that’s unacceptable,” he said, faking disappointment. “We need to break up, right now. I don’t think you realize how disrespectful to me this is.”

That was it. You couldn’t hold it in anymore. Oikawa’s exaggerated words were always funny to you but the image of him with his hair pulled back and his face white and shining was too much. The young man sighed as the mask he carefully put on your face fell to the ground and your body shook with laughter.

You took a moment to compose yourself. But the fact that he wouldn’t laugh with you made it all the more funnier. You could see however that this wasn’t as easy as it usually was for him. His eyes never left you, taking in the way your mouth curved and your cheeks perked up. He felt stupid but how he loved the way your laughter was so contagious. So he laughed with you, catching his mask falling apart with his hand. 

“I love you,” he said, smiling now.

Then as you took in the sight of his genuine smile you didn’t want to look at anything else. For someone who smiled a lot, Oikawa was rarely ever honest about his emotions. But there was no place for doubt when you were together and it was scary. How was it so easy?

He was waiting for your answer but the truth was he already knew it. Not because he assumed everyone loved him like most people thought. But because he knew that even when he’d feel worthless you would still treat him like the best thing that ever happened to you. Except you had it all wrong. You were the one who made him feel like he was worthy.

“I love you too, Tooru,” you replied, smiling back. 

So she was right, you thought. You found someone who truly loved you and his name started with a T.


	6. Cry (nsfw) ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1566
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: Oikawa looks very pretty when he cries and you love it. 
> 
> A/N: This is pure self-indulging smut. Just Oikawa being a major sub. There’s bondage, orgasm denial, oral sex (giving and receiving), vaginal sex and dacryphilia. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think <3

Oikawa’s mind wondered to your soft hands roaming his naked body. The anticipation and fear he felt as you twisted his limbs and the silky rope wrapped around his arms was a high he learned to crave. In those moments he would stay silent, listening to your soft breathing as your fingers slowly tied him up. Sometimes he would wince while you pulled a little too hard on his muscles. But those were only the sounds you fed on.

Then you would disappear, without a single word, leaving him without any notion of time. So he would count, growing needier and needier each second that passed. Sometimes he would get frustrated or even feel helpless. Because that was what he was when it came to you. The strain he felt on his back muscles and arms was barely bearable. But there was nothing he wouldn’t take for you.

Despite being alone in the bedroom, he felt you all over him. Maybe it was the ghost of your touch or perhaps his longing for you driving him crazy. But he was scared. What was it that he needed to do to please you? That was all he could think about. Then he heard it, the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor.

Chocolate brown eyes lit up as you walked in. He moved slightly on the bed, wanting to close the space between you as soon as possible. You smiled at him, his eagerness was always delightful. But you wanted to tire him today.

“Did I came back too soon?” you asked, calmly.

Oikawa didn’t say anything, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. One word and you were gone again, he knew it.

“Speak, Tooru,” you ordered.  
“No, you didn’t, Mistress.”

His voice was smooth as usual but you could sense his distress. It always felt strange to have him so calm when he was usually so talkative.

“You still seem a little too energetic to me,” you said. “What should I do?”

As you spoke your mind out loud your cold fingertips stroke Oikawa’s back. He shivered in response. This was painful to him you could tell but you also knew he could stand it longer. So what was stopping you from leaving again? Well, as much as you liked to see the fear in his eyes you also enjoyed indulging him. So you climbed on the bed, to his greatest relief.

He wanted to thank you but you hadn’t allowed him to speak and he was unsure about whether you would be as tolerant as he was hoping you’d be. So he stayed silent as your expert fingers carefully untied him. It felt so loving. The way you freed him now in contrast to how you restrained him, pulling harder each time he was hurting. Oikawa’s breathing got faster and he got dizzier feeling the ropes fall off him.

You gently rubbed the red skin of his arms and motioned him to lay on his back now. Your lover closed his eyes, he was in bliss. After denying him so long you were finally releasing him. You watched his chest move up and down and chuckled, your hand sliding to his face. 

“I barely touched you and you’re already so happy?”

But the fatigue Oikawa was feeling was so pleasant. How could he not be happy?

“Let’s touch you now,” you said.

Your warm lips were on his thighs. Just that simple contact was enough to have him moan. You sucked and bit his pale skin, wanting to bruise him so bad. Your tongue gently licked his balls and the neediness he felt for you grew. But as quickly as you came, you left, not wanting to indulge him fully, yet. You directed your attention to his whole body sometimes getting dangerously close to his hard member.

He was leaking so much for you. He craved you. Your eyes travelled to the swollen head of his dick and your tongue brushed the pink skin slowly. Oikawa moaned louder, he wanted to beg you to touch him but you wouldn’t allow it. He was being good to you today, however. So, eventually, your mouth met his tip while your fingers teased his shaft.

Oikawa was fighting the urge to thrust into your mouth so hard. He knew you could be cruel, however, so he cried out instead and kept his hands busy by pulling on the bedsheets. He could feel the heat spread through his body as his breathing increased. Please let me come he wanted to scream. But just as he neared the edge you stopped, your mouth leaving him once again.

“I’m tired,” you told him, before laying on your back next to him.

His breathing was still heavy but his heart rate was decreasing slowly. There you were having no regards for him once again.

“Tooru,” you whispered, your hot breath fanning over his flushed face. “Make me cum.”

The young man got up immediately and suddenly you were under him. His lips smashed into yours while his hands cupped your breast through your underwear.

“With your mouth, baby,” you added.

Oikawa licked and kissed every inch of exposed skin you displayed for him. You let out a few moans and the anticipation was nerve-wracking when his slender fingers slid under the waistband of your panties, taking away the wet fabric. His tongue laid flat against the bottom of your needy cunt then he was licking his way up to your clit. He repeated the motion a few times before circling your clit. You moaned his name loudly before pulling his silky brown hair, burying him deeper into you.

Your breath was getting heavier and soon the knot building up inside you was released. Your body was shaking while you got dizzy from pleasure. But Oikawa wasn’t done with you. He was always so generous you thought. What for? You were going to make him cry anyway. His tongue played with you again as he got lost in the taste of you. Your moans were music to his ears and surely only him could bring them out of you. 

You cried out his name a few times more until his mouth left your wet core, from his saliva and your arousal.

“You’re so good, Tooru,” you praised him as his eyes met yours.

Then he was laying on his back again. Was that enough for you to grant him his release? He doubted it. But he still found it enjoyable to please you.

Your lips were teasing his hard cock once again. But just as he got close to his climax you denied him. Over and over and over again. How many times had this been going on? He couldn’t tell. But the aching he felt through his whole body hinted that he was reaching his limit. Tears rolled down his red cheeks as he begged you, not even caring about not speaking when you hadn’t allowed him to. Oikawa was getting desperate.

“Please, stop.”  
“Why would I?” you asked. “You were being so good until now, what a shame. Maybe I should just stop touching you at all.”

What was the greatest torture he wondered, you not touching him at all or you denying him relentlessly? Both had him crying harder. He was simply gorgeous you couldn’t help thinking. The tip of his nose was red and the flush on his cheeks was stronger than ever. The tears in his eyes gave them a glow nothing else could.

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” he said, fresh tears forming.  
“Don’t be, my love. Don’t you know that was all I wanted? Those lovely tears.”

Oikawa cried some more for you but from the overwhelming relief, he felt this time. He would cry you an ocean if that was what you wanted. You smiled at the young man before laying down on him. Your left hand caressed his cheek while your mouth got nearer to his. Your breath on his face was calming and the warmth in your eyes suddenly took away all the pain and strain he felt. You kissed his jaw softly then licked his tears one by one. Oikawa let out a small cry as you lowered yourself on his cock.

You teased him a bit, tasting the saltiness of his face again while doing so. Then you were taking him fully. Oikawa used the remaining strength he had to moan out your name. He let you set the pace, gripping your hips lightly. You were so good. His dick stretched you out perfectly it was almost like both of your bodies had been expecting this moment for ages. The way you got him hitting your sweet spot had you moaning back at him. Oikawa felt you suck off all his energy as your hips moved steadily. 

“Tooru…” you cried out.

He was close. His grip on you tightened and he got lost in the feeling of your walls clenching around his member. His cries of pleasure got louder and you felt dizzy, your high still lingering. Then you felt white spurts coating your insides.

“[Name]…” Oikawa said, voice barely audible.

You collapsed on his toned body and closed your eyes as you felt his chest rise up and down and his release drip out from you.

“You’re such a sight when you cry,” you whispered. “I love it.”


	7. Chocolate Chip Cookie ~ Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 716
> 
> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader
> 
> Summary: You try baking for Ushijima, it doesn’t really work out. 
> 
> A/N: This is short and fluffy. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!

A burnt smell filled your kitchen as smoke got out of your oven. You could feel the warmth coming from it while you quickly got out the tray of what were supposed to be chocolate chip cookies. You sighed as you looked at the charcoal-like thing you had just created. Part of you was confused by the unfortunate result of your time spent baking. You had followed the recipe step by step, this made no sense.

But the other part of you was used to it. After so many failed attempts at baking in the past, you should have known how this was going to end. Still, you were upset. Those cookies were meant for your boyfriend. This wasn’t how you were supposed to welcome him after his long and tiring volleyball practice. In your head, you were smiling beautifully at him as he walked inside your shared apartment in your cute apron and delicious cookies in hands. 

Instead there you were, flour on your cheeks, burnt cookies on the table and the kitchen a complete mess. Would he be as disappointed in you as you were? You hoped not. The idea of displeasing Ushijima was pulling at your heartstrings so much that you didn’t realize he had gotten home already. His footsteps were getting closer when you finally realized.

You reached for the tray wanting to get rid of your burnt cookies but decided against it when the warmth followed by pain hit your fingertips. You whined as you looked at your sensitive skin. This was a disaster. There was no way Ushijima hadn’t spot the smell when he had gotten in and even if he hadn’t, now the sight in front of him definitely gave you away.

His olive eyes met yours before going down to the table. He stayed silent for a little while, examining one of your worst creation. You wanted to push away the tray and bring the attention back to you. Even though you weren’t exactly the adorable housewife you had envisioned yourself to be this afternoon.

“What is this?” he asked in a monotonous voice, eyes directed to you once again.  
“Um… Chocolate chip cookies?”  
“I see,” he replied, still examining the burnt biscuits.

The fact that he seemed genuinely intrigued by what you had baked despite the obvious fact that you had failed was somewhat funny. It wasn’t like he would be able to eat them now, anyway. However, his big hand still reached for the smallest one of the batch. You furrowed your brows, watching your boyfriend take a bite of the cookie like it wasn’t completely burnt and still edible.

You watched him chew and expected him to make a face and spit it out immediately. But he did none of that. His gaze was kept on you as he swallowed. The confusion on your face was replaced by horror as you wondered what this failed cookie tasted like.

“This is really bad,” he said.

Your mind went blank for a second. Then after finally processing his words, you wondered if there was even an answer to that. Of course it was bad, your cookies were burnt. 

“But you’ll get better,” he assured you. “I can see you that you put effort into that, thank you.”

You swore your heart skipped a beat. You smiled at him. What were you thinking? There was no way you could ever disappoint Ushijima, for he would always notice the efforts you put in everything you did. You were about to take away the cookie in his hand when he took another bite, to your surprise.

“Ushi, don’t eat that!” you exclaimed, eyes widening at the sight.

But he didn’t listen, finishing the cookie anyway. You watched as his hand reached for the least burnt one and you automatically smacked it away.

“Stop! Don’t eat that!”  
“It’s still edible,” he argued, serious as usual.

You laughed before taking the tray away. You didn’t understand what he was trying to prove to you exactly but looking at his watery eyes you knew those cookies were everything except still edible.

“Next time they will be. I promise!” you said with a smile as you threw the burned biscuits in the trash can.   
“Very well. I’ll be happy to eat everything you make.”


	8. I’m not Kenma ~ Kuroo Tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 083
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader
> 
> Summary: Kuroo feels lonely but you remind him you’re right here. 
> 
> A/N: Here comes my first Kuroo fic. It’s just fluff because I’m soft like this. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

Kuroo watched as his phone screen displayed white words against green before turning it off. He waited a few seconds before turning it on again. Why was he being so impatient? But more importantly, why was he being so nervous? The young man sighed, throwing himself on his bed. He looked at the white ceiling of his bedroom and soon the anxiety he felt was replaced by frustration.

It was a simple question. Do you want to hang out? There was no deeper meaning to these words than the desire of spending some time with you, his friend. But waiting for your answer was nerve-wracking nonetheless. Kuroo felt like the simple idea of wanting to be near you was inappropriate. He knew those thoughts were irrational but he was tired of chasing people and the fear of you not needing him like he needed you was getting stronger each minute that passed.

That was when his phone ringed.

Kuroo got up immediately, fearing your reply.

Yeah sure! When and where?

He read your answer quietly a small smile creeping on his face. Before typing out his, feeling relief wash over him.

Chinatown as soon as you can?

Maybe that was too last minute. Kenma always refused. He wouldn’t be surprised or hurt if you did too. He was used to it after all.

Perfect! I’ll text you as soon as I leave my place!

Kuroo’s eyes stuck to your response for a little while. He reread it, then his fingers were typing again. I don’t want to bother you. You don’t have to say yes. What was he doing? He deleted his message immediately. You wouldn’t have agreed if he was bothering you, would you?

Twenty minutes later, he was outside of the subway station, eagerly expecting you. His hands fiddled in his pocket and soon he found himself waiting for your text. But there was none. So he stood there patiently, his eyes shifting to his watch and phone every now and then. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, feeling his nervousness peak up again.

Kuroo should have known by now that if you ever were to not show up you would have told him. He should have known also that wanting to be near you could never bother you. Finally, he should have known that his friendship wasn’t disposable like he had been falsely believing lately. The young man felt lonely surrounded by hundreds of people at this busy hour of the day.

There was a hint of sadness in his hazel eyes that he was trying to hide. He didn’t know what caused it exactly but he did know how he felt right now. But acknowledging these feelings felt selfish to him. His mind wandered to his best friend. He couldn’t remember one moment of his life where Kenma wasn’t present and he was so thankful for him. But he couldn’t help thinking, does he feel the same way about meeting me?

Sometimes it felt like he didn’t. Kuroo and Kenma were very different but he believed that they were able to understand each other well despite everything that pulled them apart. However, the young man couldn’t ignore the impression that he was investing more in this relationship than Kenma was. He really wanted to believe it wasn’t true. But each time his best friend turned down his offers to go out with him or ignored his texts for hours he could feel the reality of the situation like a knife in his chest.

Still, the idea of questioning this friendship seemed wrong and he couldn’t help feeling guilty. Kuroo brushed away these thoughts however as he saw you making your way over to him, mumbling apologies to the people you couldn’t help bumping into. Suddenly he felt his heart rate increase but the sight of you had never been more calming than that moment. You caught each other’s gaze and smiled from the distance. It felt nice having a friend.

The day went by so quickly but none of you seemed to care about how many hours had passed. Kuroo found himself enjoying the little things again as he looked at you stuffing your face with food and wandering into the crowded streets carefreely. It was so easy to forget everything when life got busier and people changed. But you were right here smiling at him and sipping your favourite drink. Bake matcha milk tea with tapioca, half sugar, he remembered.

Nonetheless, you had to part ways eventually. And so you found yourself heading back to the subway station together as the sun started to set. The orange light on your face gave you such a beautiful glow, Kuroo couldn’t help staring. But he wanted to talk. You could sense it and you wondered what was hanging on the tip of his tongue exactly. The young man knew he could trust you. So why was it so hard to open up? 

“I didn’t think you’d show up.”  
“What do you mean?” you asked, confused.  
“Well, Kenma hates it when I make plans at the last minute,” he explained. “And even when I don’t he cancels.”

So that was the issue, you thought. You couldn’t help chuckling, that sounded like something Kenma would do, you weren’t surprised.

“Yeah, but I’m not Kenma.”

Kuroo’s eyes met yours as the words left your mouth. He felt so stupid suddenly. Of course, you weren’t Kenma. You were [Name] and you were so special to him in your very own way. 

“You know you can always hit me up, Kuroo. What’s up with you?” you teased before playfully hitting him.  
“You’re right,” he replied, a smile on his face.  
“And if you want to talk, I’m right here too,” you added, more seriously.  
“I know.”

But he forgot. Kuroo was so busy taking care of everyone around him that he couldn’t stop one second and think about himself. Yet here you were reminding him he could always rely on you.

“Let’s do this again,” you said. “I’ve got way too much free time to spare.”  
“I don’t know, I’m pretty busy,” he joked.  
“Well, I guess I’ll get grilled Sanma on my own then.”  
“Never mind, I’m always free.”

You both laughed as you got inside the subway station, your hand grabbing his arm. Kuroo listened to your lovely voice as you planned out all the places you needed to go together and just like that the loneliness faded away.


	9. Sex money feelings die (nsfw) ~ Oikawa Tooru and Bokuto Koutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 641
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader x Bokuto Koutaro
> 
> Summary: Bokuto sees you with your new lover and gets nostalgic. 
> 
> A/N: This is short and angsty. This is based on the song sex money feelings die by Lykke Li. I enjoy hurting Bokuto way too much I’m sorry. It starts off with a bit of smut. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Sex, money, feelings, die  
Baby, don’t you cry

The music resonated in Bokuto’s ears as his hard member slowly slid into your core. You welcomed him with a low groan, the familiar pain taking over you. The eagerness you felt for him was accentuated by the alcohol in your veins and he couldn’t help pushing faster, intoxicated by you in return.

He took in your sweet scent as his muscular body crushed you into the mattress. Your nails scratched his back while pretty moans escaped from your mouth. Bokuto’s tongue trailed down your neck before biting into your flesh. The fullness you felt as he kept moving his hips made you dizzy and soon you were screaming his name.

Sex, money, feelings, die  
Sex, money, feelings, die

To have you trapped under him as the sound of the party downstairs kept getting louder got Bokuto voicing his pleasure harder. He thrust in and out of you with a violence you didn’t know from him. But the way his cock hit your sensitive spot and his sweat got him sticking to your naked body had you feeling grateful for submitting to him.

“Kou,” you yelped. “Don’t stop.”

I don’t wanna think about, think about you  
Drink up, drink up, I’m so fucked up, all I want is you

The memory of your soft touches and naked body came flooding into Bokuto’s mind as he downed his seventh shot of tequila. His golden eyes were glued to your dancing form while the alcohol kept burning his throat. Then his gaze was on the stranger’s hand grabbing your breast and his lips marking your neck.

But that man was no stranger, Bokuto remembered. His mind was clouded but that face was unforgettable. Deep chocolate brown eyes and devilish grin just like you preferred them. There wasn’t anyone here who wouldn’t recognize Oikawa Tooru, setter for Club Atlético San Juan after all.

No, I don’t wanna think about, think about you  
Drink up, drink up, I’m so fucked up

Bitterness wasn’t a good look on Bokuto, everyone who knew him could tell. But seeing you in another man’s arm lit a raging fire inside of him. He couldn’t quite understand why, however. Maybe it was the fact that he expected you to move on fast but not that fast. What were all the years you spent with him for when you did everything with Oikawa twice as fast? 

He remembered your uneasiness when he brought up moving in together for the first time. It hurt him but he smiled at you and told you there was no rush, even though it always felt strange to him how he always wanted to spend every second of his life with you but you never did. Still, you were easily convinced by Oikawa, he heard, and in no time you were gone for Argentina. 

All night, all night, all night  
All of these nights, sex, money, lies

He didn’t expect to see you here tonight. But even if he did he never would have guessed his wounds were still so fresh. It was an awful surprise. Still, he couldn’t help watching Oikawa and you display your love for each other in front of everyone. Your arms wrapped around his neck as your lips demanded his. The pretty setter smiled at you before biting your lower lip and pulling you into a passionate kiss.

The song playing in the background made the scene all the more ironic to Bokuto. He wondered if you remembered the heated night you spent together exploring each other’s body just two years ago. Probably not, you were too busy making new memories to the same soundtrack with someone else. The emptiness Bokuto felt at that moment was overwhelming. But like a reminder the music told him:

Sex, money, feelings, die  
Baby, don’t you cry


	10. I hate you (nsfw) ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 029
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: Oikawa teases reader for being especially submissive lately. 
> 
> A/N: This is incredibly fluffy I am warning you. It starts with some smut. There’s some power play, collaring and vaginal sex. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!

Oikawa’s soft lips kissed her lower back gently, sending shivers down her spine. The young woman felt so cold under his touch, he couldn’t help noticing as his left hand stroked the exposed skin from her thigh to her ass. He wanted to warm her up so bad.

The setter’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. She threw her head back while his tongue slid up her neck, avoiding her black collar. Then his lips were sucking and biting on her flesh. [Name] let out a moan already melting into her lover. She could feel his hard member against her and all she could think about was being filled by him.

But would Oikawa indulge her? He had to, she was being such a good girl after all. Well, until the young woman’s hand reached for his. Then started directing the young man’s movement.

“Ah, old habits die hard, mhm?” Oikawa’s sweet voice inquired.  
“Please, my Great King,” she pleaded.

The young man chuckled. What a marvellous sound she thought. But as soon as it left his mouth [Name] could feel Oikawa’s slender fingers violently pull down on her collar. She let out a small cry of surprise as her head was pressed into the mattress.

“Since you’re so needy,” the young man explained. “Let me indulge you quickly.”

[Name]’s heartbeat was racing and before even processing what her lover was saying, she felt his intrusion, pushing into her wet folds. Oikawa wasted no time burying himself fully into the young woman, her walls stretched out for him in a delightfully painful way. Soon the room was filled by the sound of skin slapping on skin and moans.

Oikawa ruthlessly thrust in and out of her, his breathing getting heavier and heavier with each movement.

“My good girl,” he praised. “Is this what you wanted?”  
“Yes,” she cried out.

That was all he needed to hear while he pounded into her harder, making the young woman whimper with the rhythm of his hips.

How Oikawa enjoyed having her bend over for him like this. So submissive and so vulnerable. His eyes travelled to her neck and watched the leather collar she was wearing for him. He couldn’t read the golden words engraved on it in this position. But he didn’t have to. Tooru’s Queen, [Name] wore proudly around her neck for him. It felt so out of character from her, the young man thought, but that was exactly what made it so arousing to him.

“Tooru,” she cried out as Oikawa felt her walls clench around his cock.

He moaned in response, his climax approaching too. Then white spurts were coating the young woman’s insides. The setter pulled out as the mix of their juices ran down her thighs. [Name] collapsed on the bed next to him, out of breath. Her watery eyes watched her King’s pretty features, the red on his cheeks giving her butterflies. Then his chocolate brown eyes were on her.

He smiled before wrapping her in his arms and kissing her forehead. The warmth she felt whenever she was close to him was like a fire. [Name] wondered if Oikawa felt like he was turning to ashes too when he thought of her. She hoped their love was meant to burn forever.

“You have been very submissive lately, kitten. Is there a reason for that?” the young man asked, his hot breath stroking her face.  
“Why would there be a reason other than just wanting to switch things up?”  
“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you,” he said with a knowing smile. 

The young woman didn’t lie when she talked about simply wanting some change. She could only peg Oikawa so many times after all. But there was more to that desire and the fact that her lover would point it out despite knowing irritated her a little. So she closed the space between them, wanting to silence him a bit.

Oikawa kept smiling into the kiss. He bit her lower lip playfully but pulled away as soon as he felt [Name] grow needier for his mouth and tongue. She was not escaping this conversation. There was no particular reason as to why he wanted to tease her today other than the need for some words of affirmation. Although he knew about the young woman’s feelings for him the times she would openly talk about them were rare. So the setter enjoyed jumping on any occasion he could get to make her confess. 

“How are you liking your collar so far?” Oikawa continued. “Looks really good on you. I’d love it if you wore it all the time, you know?” 

[Name] chuckled. The truth was she wouldn’t mind at all but that was too hard to say.

“Don’t push it,” she warned him, jokingly.  
“You know, I thought it would have been harder to convince you to submit. Although you still disobey me sometimes.”  
“Guess you’re special.”  
“Am I?” he taunted her, with a smirk. 

The young woman rolled her eyes at him, knowing exactly what Oikawa wanted her to say.

“Of course you are. Why else would I enjoy wearing that collar so much?” she asked rhetorically. “You know damn well there’s no one else I’d rather belong to.”

Oikawa was instantly filled with excitement and happiness at her words. He gave her a genuine smile before embracing her tightly.

“I love you too, [Name],” he added, rubbing his cheek against hers.

The young woman smiled. Sometimes she wished she could be as affectionate as her lover. But he never seemed to be bothered by her difficulties to voice her feelings. Yet her mind was nothing but an ocean of words she wanted to drown him in, hoping it would be somewhat of an accurate description of how he made her feel.

“I’m sorry I don’t say it a lot.”  
“Say what?” Oikawa asked a little confused.  
“That I love you,” she explained, her voice smaller than usual.

The setter let out a little laugh.

“You don’t have to, baby. I know. I just like messing with you.”  
“I hate you,” she said sarcastically as his lips met hers again.


	11. Yours To Break ~ Bokuto Koutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 035
> 
> Pairing: Bokuto Koutaro x Reader
> 
> Summary: Bokuto is having trouble getting rid of his feelings for you and you won’t seem to let go.
> 
> A/N: This is angst once again. But I promise it’s the last time I’m hurting Bokuto. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!!

You were a drug Bokuto craved. There was no other way to describe you. He got addicted to the high you brought him and ever since your fateful meeting he couldn’t seem to let go of you. To his family and friends, he simply didn’t try hard enough. Always refusing to detach himself from the ghost of you and always giving in when you smiled at him and whispered I’m sorry. 

But how could anyone blame the young man? There was no way someone who claimed to love him would purposely hurt him, right? This made absolutely no sense. Sure, you did, many times, and the wounds you left him bruised him permanently. But never on purpose, he knew it. That was nothing like the person he fell in love with. 

You were kind and caring, he knew that better than anyone else. But you were also incredibly volatile and indecisive. So he put up with it because no matter what you always found your way back to him. He remembered wrapping you in his strong arms as you cried on his chest, heart aching from those who couldn’t treat you right like him.

He remembered your soft lips against his neck and your warm smile lighting his dark days. He remembered the familiarity of your embrace and looking in your eyes so closely he could see the sun reflecting in them. You were in each and every single one of his fondest memories. So much so that he didn’t believe he could find joy without you.

But there he was in this empty place again, the silence louder than ever. Bokuto’s golden eyes scanned his surroundings looking for what wasn’t his anymore. You always left him with no trace behind. Sometimes he wondered if you were even real. He missed your blue blanket spread on the couch and the sound of your laughter echoing in the hallway already. What was he supposed to do to stop you from leaving?

He was starting to run out of ideas and he was scared. But as much as he loved you he knew that cycle couldn’t go on forever. He simply couldn’t afford it. You were greedy and it felt like the bite you took of him got bigger each time. He could tell he was able to satisfy you unfortunately he wasn’t sure the price he was paying was fair any more.

Was this finally the end? The moment he would burry you and everything you represented like he should have a long time ago? It seemed like it was. Not looking for your face in crowds was difficult and sometimes the loneliness he felt was hard to bear. But he was trying his best. He was especially grateful to his loved ones always offering him some kind of distraction.

For the first time, he didn’t feel the pull from his past preventing him from wanting to move forward. It felt comforting, he was learning a new type of joy. Suddenly the longing he felt for you wasn’t daunting anymore. Forgetting you was a challenge he was ready to take, after falling so many times, or so he thought.

The sound of the pouring rain kept Bokuto awake later than usual that night. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t help listening to the wind blowing as he finally turned off his TV. Soon however he would be regretting that decision. The young man got up and started turning off the lights of his living room when he heard hard knocks on his front door.

He wasn’t expecting anyone and seeing the time displayed on the clock hanging on his wall he knew something was wrong. Bokuto’s heart was beating fast and the dread he felt was all too familiar. He slowly walked over to his door as if he was scared the person on the other side would hear him. Then he peered into the peephole and sad eyes looked back at him. It was too soon. You had to go away.

He watched your form silently. You were soaking wet and your clothes stuck to your skin in a way that complimented your curves perfectly. He saw you shiver slightly as you hugged yourself in desperate need of some warmth. Bokuto let out a sigh of frustration, he knew that the best decision was to ignore you. You would have no other choice than to leave if he didn’t let you in and you wouldn’t be waiting forever.

But just as that thought crossed his mind the wind started testing his resolve. You looked pitiful under the dim light of his front porch. He could tell by the redness in your eyes that you had been crying. Bokuto wanted to be angry at you. How could you do this to him, again? After finally finding some hope in a future without you, you were back destroying everything he was slowly building.

His hand wrapped around the doorknob and at that moment he wanted to believe he was only opening the door because he didn’t want you to catch a cold. He wanted to believe the rain and wind didn’t give him any other choice. But he knew that he was the one who wanted you to get inside as soon as possible. So it wasn’t the end after all?

He was conflicted but when he saw your eyes light up at the sight of him again all the hatred he felt towards himself disappeared. Bokuto was drunk on you again. He could feel the dizziness he enjoyed so much spread over him as you got inside his house. Your watery eyes begging him to comfort you.

He didn’t say anything and as he walked away to get you some towels and clothes, he felt your cold hand grip his arm. The young man stopped the pull from his past stronger than ever before. He watched a few tears roll down your cheeks as you said in a small voice:

“I made a mistake, Koutaro. I’m sorry.”

He knew those words could never fix the pain you caused him. But he couldn’t think straight anymore and just like that he was yours to break again.


	12. 2 is better than 3 ~ Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 368
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader x Iwaizumi Hajime
> 
> Summary: You’re in love with your best friend Oikawa but his heart belongs to your other best friend, Iwaizumi. 
> 
> A/N: This is just angst. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

The number two was associated with a number of things. But it mainly symbolized duality. A few examples were good and bad, inside and outside or life and death. It could bring harmony but also destruction. Whereas the number three seemed more balanced, bringing some sort of nuance to the world. In fact, it symbolized good fortune or even success.

To you, however, those numbers had a very different meaning. Three always felt too much while two seemed just enough. So you figured that was what everyone else around you thought too. However, things weren’t always that way. There used to be a time three felt just right. You smiled as you remembered the nicknames your two best friends and you went by, the three little pigs.

You didn’t remember exactly what got you that name. Maybe it was that one time the three of you went hiking when you were ten and Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi and you right in a puddle of mud as he slipped himself. Or maybe it was that other time the three of you had that food war in your kitchen when you were twelve. Or perhaps it was none of that and the name just happened to suit the three of you that well.

Whatever the origin, the meaning was clear, there wasn’t one without the other two. So naturally, everyone was led to believe it would be that way forever. Unfortunately that forever never included you. That was a truth you started learning at the early age of fifteen. You remembered how unfamiliar the feeling felt back then.

It started slowly. It was just a few more words exchanged between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Then understanding looks between brown and green eyes. They didn’t mean any harm, you knew that. But the sting of jealousy was hard to contain when volleyball practices turned to movie nights without you and so on in a matter of a few years. 

Especially when he looked at Iwaizumi with those eyes. Pupils dilated on chocolate brown, the warmest you knew. That was pure adoration that he displayed for his best friend. But more important than that it was love and not the kind you would typically find between friends. And so you found yourself wanting to be Iwaizumi.

Maybe the tightening in your chest would have been more bearable if the ace didn’t return that very same look. It was selfish to think that way, you knew it and you felt guilty. But when you were constantly reminded that two was better than three it was hard not to. You felt like an outsider and although Oikawa was perceptive it seemed like the pink glasses of love had blinded him. So much so that both of them only realized how far you were when they couldn’t see you anymore.

Unfortunately at that moment, you had decided it was too late. But wasn’t it selfish to make that decision on your own? It wasn’t when you believed they didn’t care but that was probably your biggest mistake. High school was ending and you were meant to part ways. With your two best friends leaving for America and you staying behind you didn’t find anything worth fighting for.

Still, your indifference felt like a knife to Oikawa. Speaking to you led nowhere and soon he found himself looking at a stranger rather than a friend. It was hard to contain his confusion as you slipped away from him. Sometimes he wanted to scream at you to look at him, to stop laughing with those new faces. But who was he to you now?

Iwaizumi was no better. Although his eyes avoided you more often than look for you his mind was still clouded by the memory of you. He never really liked wasting his time trying to understand his emotions. It was much easier to bury them and move forward. But when you walked past him with nothing more than a little smile he found it hard to find a rational way to deal with the emptiness that took over him. 

That was until your graduation night. Oikawa never meant to make your last high school memories harsh words and tears. But the frustration he had been feeling was no longer bearable and so like a ticking time bomb he had exploded, destroying the few remains of your friendship.

“That’s all you have to tell us?” he spat, venom on his tongue as the confused eyes of the people around you laid on the two of you.

You knew that tone too well. But what were you expecting when the only words you had given him was a simple congratulations. Like he was one of the faces you were already forgetting the names of.

Iwaizumi nudged him before calling out his name in an attempt to calm him down. But the setter was waiting for an answer and you knew better than to keep him waiting.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Oikawa,” you admitted, uneasy.

The setter’s eyes filled with tears immediately as he pushed past you, making you stumble to the side. Iwaizumi’s green eyes laid on you for a few seconds before rushing after his boyfriend, they were almost like a silent plea. Your own eyes got watery and as an answer, you followed them too.

Eventually, you reached a secluded spot in the beautifully decorated garden your graduation party was held at. It was a little darker as you got further away from all the lights and noises. But you could still make out Oikawa’s wet cheeks and red nose under the black sky.

“Why are you here?” he asked, aggressively. “I thought you had nothing to tell me.”  
“I didn’t say that. I just don’t know what to tell you.”  
“Maybe you could start by telling me when the fuck the three of us became strangers?”

When Iwaizumi and you started dating without telling me, you wanted to say. But what was the point?

“Don’t tell us you don’t know. Please, [Name],” Iwaizumi said calmly before you could come up with an answer.   
“When I realized two was better than three.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Oikawa asked, confused as tears kept streaming down his face.

You sighed. You didn’t want to explain yourself. Why was it so difficult to just let it go? You had done it. How come they hadn’t yet?

“What do you think it means?” you replied frustrated. “Why would you two act like you need me now of all times?”  
“Now of all times?” Oikawa repeated. “Because you think we didn’t the whole time you were acting like you didn’t know us?”  
“I wasn’t acting like I didn’t know you. It just didn’t feel right being with the two of you anymore.”

Saying those words out loud was harder than you had anticipated. You tried holding back your tears but you were quick to realize there was no way of containing them anymore.

“Why?” Iwaizumi questioned, his piercing eyes on you.

You took a moment to answer. Maybe if you had taken a few more seconds you would have been able to prevent those few words to escape from your mouth.

“Because I’m jealous of you, Iwaizumi.”

The ace didn’t say anything. But you weren’t expecting him to. That confession was just meant to free yourself from the truth that had been destroying your friendship this whole time. You wished you weren’t that selfish but you were and it hurt, not only you but your friends too.

“Well you can only blame yourself for being so insecure then,” Oikawa concluded.

He knew it wasn’t true he knew he was to blame as much as you for letting your friendship fall apart the way it did. But he couldn’t stop the words from coming out. Oikawa was drunk on his pain and so he tossed the blame on you.

Iwaizumi wanted to take back Oikawa’s words for him. But as you walked away he didn’t find it in himself to come chasing after you. So he watched and at that moment he realized the greatest pain wasn’t trying and losing. No, it was defeat without even trying.


	13. Au revoir ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 208
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: Oikawa and you are in a long-distance relationship and he doesn’t want to leave you again.
> 
> A/N: This is highly self-indulgent so forgive me for this. It’s just fluff with mention of sex at some point. Also au revoir is the French equivalent to goodbye. But a better translation would be until we see each other again. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

Sleep was impossible to find as you stared at each other’s eyes laying only a few inches apart. Oikawa wished he could stay this close to you forever. His strong arms held you tightly as you told him about the time you fell off a tree and miraculously didn’t break any limbs, a hand running through his wavy hair.

He chuckled, attentively listening to your every word. There wasn’t a second that passed without his full attention on you. No, he couldn’t afford that. He needed to enjoy every moment he was lucky enough to share with you for it always ended too fast. The young man was captivated by you, that was the justification to all the heartache he had gone through for you.

Some days it was difficult to wake up as the crushing loneliness filled both of your hearts while you found yourselves on different sides of the globe. Oikawa and you lived two different lives but despite the space and time between you, you still managed to belong to each other. It was a crazy thing when you thought about it.

People were rarely supportive of your decision and you often found yourselves questioning how feasible this relationship really was. Still, neither of you gave up even though you were so far from overcoming the challenges each day brought to you. Why? You couldn’t really explain it. Maybe it was the fact that each time you would meet again the hardships you faced would look small compared to the overwhelming pleasure of being reunited. Or maybe the bond between you two was just that special. It was unbreakable if you dared say. 

Sometimes you felt like it was Oikawa’s ability to set himself a goal and never waver from it that directed your relationship. Meanwhile, he thought that it was your devotion and fierce loyalty. But it was both as the two of you synched perfectly, pushing each other higher and higher. You had learned to trust each other and although time didn’t make your relationship any easier you were confident that there were no obstacles you couldn’t overcome together.

Yet, there you were fighting the tears that threatened to ruin a night of laughter as the time for your lover’s departure approached. Despite Oikawa’s smile, you could see the sadness in his chocolate brown eyes. But you were trying to be strong for him. You didn’t want to act like tomorrow would be a heartbreaking farewell when it was simply a hopeful au revoir.

But each separation you went through felt like a deeper wound. So you couldn’t blame Oikawa for breaking when you were just as fragile. Still, you didn’t want to spend your last night, until the next time you would meet your lover, crying. Therefore you did your best to distract him. The setter noticed the way you wouldn’t stop talking almost like you were scared that if you stopped you would both break down.

Then when you ran out of breath he decided it was his turn to distract you. So he put his lips against yours wanting to taste every inch of you before saying goodbye. You let him lay on top of you as his fingers slid under your clothes, undressing you quickly. You could feel his arousal in between your legs and although you enjoyed being caged by Oikawa, you were quick to have him under you.

“I really can’t take the lead with you, can I?” he teased, a small laugh escaping from his lips.  
“Why would you take the lead when you can lay down and enjoy what I have to offer you?”  
“You spoil me, Mommy,” he said in a low voice.

You did and you were feeling particularly kind that night. So soon enough the room was filled by Oikawa’s cries of pleasure while you ravished his body.

The next morning went by in a blink as always. Oikawa didn’t want to get out of your shared bed as his alarm rang and you couldn’t help the tears from falling as he held into you and whispered that he didn’t want to leave again. But missing his flight wasn’t an option and both of you were aware that no matter how much time you would spend together it would never be enough.

So you both got up reluctantly. After your shower however you promised to yourself that you couldn’t cry anymore. The rational side of you was well aware that this was no different from the times before and you would see each other again until one day where you would no longer have to part ways. Still, the part of you overwhelmed by the dread of waking up the next day missing Oikawa was making it hard for you to think straight.

But you couldn’t bear the sadness in your lover’s eyes and soon you were putting a smile back on his face. You held each other’s hand the whole ride to the airport, silently. It felt heavy but there was always some kind of security when you touched which calmed both of you for a moment. Unfortunately, Oikawa’s check-in went by too fast and you wished more people had been in line just to spare you a few more minutes with him.

But he had to leave and you could never stop him from doing so. In fact, you didn’t want to. You loved Oikawa for chasing his dreams no matter where it brought him and you felt lucky that he would carry you along the way even if you weren’t exactly following him physically.

“I miss you already,” Oikawa said standing near the airport security checkpoints as his eyes got watery.

Crying was contagious to you. There was no way you could hold back your tears if your lover didn’t. So you cupped his face in your hands gently, bringing it closer to yours. Oikawa’s brown eyes stared back at you.

“Tooru, listen,” you told him in a reassuring voice. “I know saying goodbye sucks. But doesn’t it make hello so much better?”  
“I suppose it does,” he admitted.  
“Then look forward to our next hellos, because there will be a lot.”

Oikawa knew that but how many goodbyes would follow? For a moment the young man was filled with uncertainty. What if your relationship stopped at a farewell instead of continuing at a hello?

“Do you promise that one day you will fly with me?” he asked in a serious voice. 

The setter had the answer to that question already. But as doubts filled his mind again he forgot it.

“Of course, Tooru,” you replied with a smile. “I promise.”

The young man smiled back at you before kissing your lips softly. Just like the first time, you said those words he was filled with overwhelming joy. Because he believed you. Of course, you would, he remembered as similar moments to this one replayed in his head. Weren’t you tired of repeating yourself? He couldn’t help wondering. From the genuine smile on your face and the warmth of your eyes, he could tell you weren’t though. Because just like the first time, there was only one right answer to this question, to you, and it was yes, always.


	14. Bounded (nsfw) ~ Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 602
> 
> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader
> 
> Summary: You try a bit of bondage with Ushijima. 
> 
> A/N: This is a small smutty drabble with slightly sub Ushijima. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

The steam coming out from the shower clouded your vision slightly as you examined your lover. Warm drops of water trailed down his naked chest then down his midsection. He looked beautiful as usual. His wet brown hair were messy and framed his face perfectly. While his olive eyes watched you attentively.

You could tell that Ushijima was getting impatient and having him tied up and unable to move made this situation all the more exciting. There was something incredibly empowering about standing in front of this tall and muscular man knowing that he was yours to use and not the other way around.

You were more than happy to oblige when he set the pace for you and you felt his body press you into the mattress while his cock stretched your demanding entrance. However, you couldn’t help indulging in the thought of having your Wakatoshi at your mercy. Your lips met his a few times while your hand teased his arousal.

You felt him pull at the restraints binding his hands to the tap, eager to feel you against him and you smiled.

“Don’t be so impatient, Toshi,” you said with a chuckle before getting down on your knees.  
“Then stop teasing me, [Name].”

Ushijima’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he watched your face getting closer to his huge member. He wanted to feel your mouth and your insides so badly he was having trouble thinking straight. He found the confident glow around you incredibly arousing and couldn’t help letting out a low grown as your lips enveloped the head of his dick finally.

You felt incredibly small in front of him and the intensity of his stare was hard to ignore. But that made you all the more eager to please him. So you licked and sucked taking in the bitter taste of his precum on your tongue. His size made it hard for you to take him in without drooling all over yourself. But you never cared about making a mess when it came to him.

Ushijima was lost in the feeling of your warm mouth and the slow strokes of your hands. He wanted to grip your hair while his hips thrust deeper into you. But you wouldn’t allow him this time.

You were careful to give attention to every inch of his hard member, licking away as much of him as you could. His soft moans and groans were music to your ears and you could feel yourself getting wetter each time he pulled at his restraints and moved his hips.

The water dripped onto you as you tormented your lover and the steam along with Ushijima’s warmth had you melting. You could hear his breathing get heavier as he got closer to his release. That was when you decided to let go of him, releasing your grip on his muscular thighs and leaving a kiss on the head of his cock.

He watched you rose to your full height and groaned as you wrapped your arms around him and captured his lips again. He could taste himself on your tongue as he explored your mouth. Ushijima felt your hands slowly make their way to his as you proceeded to untie him.

“Do you want revenge yet, Toshi?” you asked playfully, admiring the blush on his cheeks and the lust in his eyes.

Your lover didn’t answer. Instead, as soon as his hands were free he pinned you against the wall, making sure there was no escape for you. You gasped, it seemed like Ushijima was more than ready to repay you, to your greatest pleasure.


	15. We’re just fucking ~ Atsumu Miya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 289
> 
> Pairing: Atsumu Miya x Reader
> 
> Summary: Atsumu catches feelings for you but you don’t. 
> 
> A/N: This is a bit angsty. So enjoy! Please let me know what you think!! Thank you for reading <3

From the moment you laid eyes on his bleached hair in the crowded lecture hall that day you knew the young man and you were meant to clash. You weren’t a judgmental person. However, the way his black eyebrows stood out against his yellow strands was quick to anger you. Why would someone with such beautiful features choose such an unflattering colour?

As Atsumu asked you whether or not the seat next to you was taken that question pondered in your mind. Was it an unfortunate hair fail or was it intentional? If it was intentional what was his aim? Did he simply have terrible taste or was he just trying to catch people’s attention? You were hitching for answers but you had figured that might not have been a nice way to start a conversation. So you stayed quiet instead.

But your classmate was talkative and not very perceptive you supposed as he failed to read the expression on your face and the short answers you gave him as a clear display of your uninterest. If it had stopped there maybe you could have gotten over the annoyance you felt that Monday morning. But it didn’t. And soon you found Atsumu in almost every class you had that semester and he never failed to spot you, no matter how hard you tried to blend in. 

You suspected that he picked up on your distaste for him and found some sort of joy in tormenting you. This wasn’t surprising, he probably thought of earning your favours as some kind of challenge. Which got you wondering, how serious was he about winning?

Very serious. His competitiveness and hate of losing showed up pretty easily and pointed that out to you. And although he got on your nerves sometimes, it was also quite entertaining, the way he flaunted his achievements in front of you. It was clear to you that Atsumu was eager to put his hands on a new trophy. But what was that prize he was looking for exactly? You weren’t sure.

It appeared to you that the young man was pretty popular among girls, which really wasn’t a surprise. So you rightfully assumed he was expecting you to join the ranks of those who warmed up the sheets of his bed next to him. Despite everything you disliked about Atsumu you couldn’t deny how appealing that idea was.

You didn’t consider yourself a challenge and you couldn’t care less about whether or not you would be another girl to his collection. Because what was pulling you to him wasn’t attraction, no, it was the contrary. The feelings you felt for Atsumu were strange. You doubted you ever felt anything that strong towards anyone before him. Still, it was the complete opposite of love.

Was it anger? Hate? Disgust? Jealousy? Lust? You couldn’t tell and the answer got less important each time you would see him outside of class. Because all you could think about at that moment was the way his tongue slid over your wet core and his fingers moved inside of you, never failing to send you jolts of pleasure.

Both of you stopped counting the nights you would spend moaning his name over and over again as he would bury himself deep into you. Atsumu knew your body like the back of his hand. His brown eyes had laid on every mark you ever displayed for him and his mouth had memorized the taste of you perfectly. He even knew the exact sound you made when he would lightly suck on your hard nipples. He was that attentive when it came to you.

Although you always returned the favour and learned what pushed him over the edge quickly you didn’t pay as much attention as he did. But saying you didn’t see the shift in his behaviour would be a lie. It was all in the little things he would do for you. How fast he texted you back or how he would ask questions that would make you talk about yourself then remember small details you didn’t even remember sharing with him.

Atsumu liked you and you enjoyed watching the way his pupils would widen when he looked at you. But you didn’t like him. He was just a pastime to you, nothing more and nothing less. However, that didn’t stop you from staying in his arms longer than you should have or whisper in his ear just enough to reassure him without completely easing his mind.

You weren’t leading him on, however. You had made it clear that you were not looking for anything serious, with him. That might have been why you didn’t feel any guilt as his neediness started to grow along with his frustration. You didn’t think you owed him an explanation when you started ignoring his texts and sat next to other people.

It hurt him but somehow you were very skilled at convincing him his feelings weren’t valid. So to spare his pride he acted like he didn’t care. But although his twin brother would say Atsumu was a liar, he couldn’t hide the truth from you. He was bitter you discarded him so easily and moved on with a simple smile as you would catch his eyes while he desperately searched for what he felt for you with someone else.

But did you? Atsumu was surprised when his phone lit up and displayed your name on his screen. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up but he did. So he answered your text just as quickly as he used to, almost like he didn’t learn anything. You wanted him back, that was all he could think about.

You did want him back but not the way he expected you to. So although the taste of your lips filled him with excitement and the feeling of your walls clenching around his hard member with pleasure, the short amount of time you spent together turned out to be extremely unsatisfying to the setter.

“You can stay if you want,” he told you, facing your back as you sat up on his bed and picked up your clothes.  
“No, it’s fine.”

That wasn’t what he meant to say. What he meant was that he wanted you to stay. Atsumu’s arms wrapped around your waist. You could feel his toned chest pressed against your back as he peppered your shoulder with kisses.

“Please,” he whispered in your ear. “Stay.”

But you figured you shouldn’t this time. So you broke free from his embrace, whispering an apology as you finished dressing up. The look on his face made you question your decision, for the first time. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“Why did you come back?” he asked as you were about to say goodbye.

His brown eyes were warm and hopeful as they watched the beautiful features of your face.

“Because you said you were free,” you replied, stating the obvious.

Disappointment and anger started to take over the young man.

“That’s it? That’s all?”  
“What do you want me to tell you?” you asked, failing to understand his issue once again. “We’re just fucking, Atsumu. I’m not responsible for your feelings.”

Your last words hit the young man like a punch in the stomach. He wanted to disagree but you were speaking the truth. He was just a distraction to you and you proved it to him many times. Suddenly, he felt like he had no right to be upset. So he stayed silent and watched you leave as the blankness of your stare took away all the hope in his eyes. Because you were right, you two were just fucking, you had no regard for his feelings.


	16. Mistress (nsfw) ~ Atsumu Miya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 545
> 
> Pairing: Atsumu Miya x Reader
> 
> Summary: You dom that little bitch.
> 
> A/N: Just a small drabble because I wanted to spit in Atsumu’s mouth. There’s blow job, spit kink and dom reader. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!! Thank you for reading <3

Your eyes filled with tears as Atsumu pulled your head back and forth, his hands griping your hair tightly. You could feel his length hitting the back of your throat mercilessly. The urge to gag was difficult to fight and the young man didn’t seem to be getting gentler with you. However, you expected no less. You weren’t planning on being nice tonight either.

Your nails dug into Atsumu’s thighs as his moans filled your bedroom. The feeling of your tongue dancing along the curves of his hard member was overwhelming. He had been waiting for that moment for so long and he was convinced the pleasure he felt was shared, even if you would never willingly admit it.

Still, the sight of your naked chest covered in a mixture of his precum and your drool as you kneeled in front of him was proof that you didn’t dislike him as much as you wanted to. Or maybe you did and this heated encounter that he had been working hard on earning was just another way for you to express your distaste for him.

You were confusing to Atsumu, to say the least. But the torture you put him through was worth every minute he spent trying to get you to bend to his will. Although you weren’t exactly submitting to him, he was well aware. The setter could feel himself nearing the edge as the warmth of your mouth engulfed him.

The repeated denial you put him through just minutes ago had his orgasm hit him in powerful waves. He cried out your name as spurts of white coated the insides of your open mouth. You were cruel when you edged him and he was surprised when you untied his hands and allowed him to touch you. He wondered how you felt about him setting the pace as he face fucked you out of frustration and neediness. 

The look in your eyes while you did your best to not let a single drop of his cum get away from you didn’t give him any hints. So difficult to read you were to him, maybe that was why he liked you so much. You got up quietly as his heavy breathing calmed down and he watched you attentively, letting you push him into the mattress. The gesture was gentle, which came as a surprise to him.

Then you climbed over the young man, mouth still full of his release and straddled him. Your hand wrapped around his neck and suddenly your movements got rougher as you pulled his face closer to yours. Your fingers cupped his face, wanting him to part his lips for you. Atsumu obeyed opening his mouth wide and soon he tasted the bitter taste of himself mixed with your spit.

“Swallow,” you ordered, as a thin line of saliva connected your mouth to his.

Atsumu wanted you to swallow but he knew that your patience shouldn’t be played with. So he obliged, gulping like you wanted him to.

“You like that, don’t you? Filthy bitch,” you taunted.

The young man smiled at you, while his strong arms wrapped around your body, pulling you closer to him.

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied, his hot breath caressing your face. “Please, torture me some more.”


	17. So Sweet (nsfw) ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 821
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: Oikawa has been a good boy so you want to reward him.
> 
> A/N: This is smut. I just want to give Oikawa’s ass the love it deserves. Oikawa is being a major sub as usual. There’s rimming and hand job. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think <3

Your hand travelled up and down your lover’s smooth and pale skin, stroking gently while his deep brown eyes stared at you. You looked back at him, seated on the cold floor of your bedroom a smile on your face.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” you said trailing kisses up Oikawa’s legs. “You’ve been such a sweet boy today. Mommy wants to reward you.”

The young man’s skin was shimmering as the warm rays of the sun kissed both of you through the large open windows of the room. Your nose brushed against his thighs and you let out a sigh of satisfaction, the sweet smell of jasmine teasing you. Oikawa took such good care of himself for you, he was an art piece to look at, to you. Whether it would be in the early hours of the morning with his sleepy eyes greeting you lovingly or the red and tears filled ones screaming his pain as he would break in front of you. 

Unlike others, you knew that your little boy was flawed. Oikawa was far from the perfect man with a heartwarming smile and shining personality that his fans adored. But that never made him any less valuable to you. No, you loved Tooru when he screamed daggers at you, the result of his bottling emotions, and when he sang your praises, happily dancing around you.

There was no possible variation of that man you couldn’t love for Oikawa had become your religion. You wanted to worship every inch and little bits of your boyfriend while he sat on your shared bed dressed in a short white skirt, a blue crop top and knee-high socks, the colours reminding you of the young man’s high school back in Japan.

He deserved it after all. From the morning to this afternoon your darling had been at your complete service. It was only natural for you to return the favour.

“Mommy loves her obedient little boy. You know that right, my Tooru?” you asked sweetly.  
“Yes, Mommy.”

Oikawa’s voice was always so seductive. There was an interesting contrast between your lover’s behaviour inside and outside the bedroom. As much as his teasing and jokes were endearing it was always freeing to have him silenced by a few orders as soon as he was your little boy.

Sure your little was bratty on his days. But those were always wonderful occasions for you to punish him, to his and your greatest pleasure.

“Bend over for me, baby,” you ordered in a gentle voice.

The setter listened to you, his hard member twitching, eager for your touch. The fabric of his skirt was barely covering his ass but he knew you enjoyed it on display.

Your hands and lips teased his flesh, sucking and biting as you went up. Oikawa let out a few moans as you got dangerously close to his sensitive parts. That was when you pulled back, squeezing some of your favourite lube in your hands.

Oikawa’s heartbeat increased wanting you to feel him. Your wet fingers trailed over his asshole making him shiver.

“Mommy,” he moaned as you gently rubbed his skin.

Your eyes admired the pretty marks on his behind and then your hands were parting his soft ass cheeks. You breathed slowly on his exposed hole, teasing him while he begged for you to touch him.

“Don’t be so impatient, honey.”

But how couldn’t he? He craved your touch as much as you craved his. You were each other’s shrine, meant to be worshipped.

“Please, Mommy. I need you,” he begged.

He was so adorable. You couldn’t help indulging him. Your tongue slid over his hole gently. The taste of the lube filling your mouth. Oikawa moaned loudly as your hands teased his length at the same time. He was having trouble breathing while your soft hands and warm tongue made quick work of him. 

He was leaking so much for you. He was such a good boy you couldn’t help thinking. So your tongue circled around his sensitive skin. Then you were poking softly at his most sensitive spot before entering his asshole just a little. The action surprised your lover and threatened to push him over the edge as your right hand kept pumping his shaft and your thumb caressing his cockhead.

“Want to-” he moaned. “Cum, Mommy,” his voice came out as a cry.

You hum in approval, changing the pace of the movements of your tongue and hand simultaneously.

Tooru cried as his orgasm took over him, making his body shake over the bed. His breathing was heavy and his heartbeat screaming in his ears as an overwhelming warmth took over his entire form. You pushed the setter over gently, watching him lay on his back face flushed and chest heaving. You smiled at him as you brought the sticky substance on your hand to your mouth, tasting him.

“So sweet, my little boy.”


	18. We Won’t ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 388
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: You think you are not good enough for Oikawa which leads to your break up. 
> 
> A/N: This is pure angst because I was in my feelings. I cried too much writing this but I don’t think it’s that bad (it was to me though). Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

He didn’t mean any harm. He never did. That was what he said and you believed him because it was true. But it hurt you the same nonetheless.

Oikawa’s words were sharp like knives. While his voice felt like music each time he would talk he was still incredibly skilled at making people bleed. In fact, back when you had just met him that was one of the many things that appealed to you. It was strange but as the idealist you were you couldn’t help being charmed by how the young man could use his words to encourage and comfort others. 

But what you hadn’t anticipated was how he could use them to hurt and manipulate others. Because why would you? There was no reason your lover would ever harm you, right? Well, not intentionally at least.

Oikawa’s blows were either honest words that hurt your feelings without him even noticing or calculated ones that were meant to inflict damage but weren’t true. Still, in your mind, they added up the exact same way. To the point that you started believing all of them without exception. Maybe if you weren’t so prideful and insecure you would manage to distinguish irrational thinking from reality. But unfortunately, you weren’t confident nor humble enough for that.

On top of that, your habit of bottling up your emotions and avoiding problems instead of solving them didn’t help. In other words, when your lover spoke that night, you had already given up on the relationship you had both poured your heart into for the past years.

“Of course you don’t understand,” he said after you pointed out how tired he had been lately because of his career. “It’s not like you were ever passionate about anything.”

The words had you biting your tongue for a moment. But then you figured you had been quiet for too long already.

“Right. Forgive me,” you replied sarcastically.

Oikawa’s brown eyes left his plate to look at you, sensing the subtle hint of anger in your voice. To most people, it was easy to miss but never to him. He didn’t say anything for a while. It was almost like he waiting for you. He could tell from the look in your eyes that there was a lot of things you left unsaid. So he was hoping that the silence would give you the push you needed to speak up.

“I’m sorry that killing myself for something unattainable isn’t my life purpose,” you told him in a monotonous voice. “I’m sorry it’s difficult for you to acknowledge my perspective of the situation while I always acknowledge yours.”

Then just like that, you couldn’t stop yourself anymore.

“I’m sorry that everything revolves around you,” you continued. “I’m sorry I’m not ambitious enough for you and I’m sorry I’m clearly not good enough for you.”

The last words had your voice quivering as your eyes filled with tears, blurring your vision.

“I said none of that, [Name],” he pointed out calmly, not phased by your sudden outburst.   
“Of course not, but that’s what you meant. So I’m just answering accordingly.”

A few tears rolled down your cheeks as Oikawa studied you. He didn’t let it show but the young man was surprised by your concerns. He knew that he was harsh to you sometimes but his intent was always to help you grow just like you helped him, nothing else. But now hearing those words escape your mouth left him wondering when did his advice turn into critics.

“I guess our lifestyles really are incompatible,” you said, more to yourself than him. 

Your lover looked at you in confusion. What was the meaning of this? It made no sense to him. Although he wasn’t completely sure where this conversation was heading he couldn’t help the dread taking over him.

“What the fuck are you saying?” he asked aggressively, starting to lose his composure.  
“Don’t say anything, Tooru. It’s me. Just don’t say anything.”

How could he stay quiet when you left him alone in the dining room, sobbing and walking away?

You sat on your shared bed and cried, feeling even more worthless than what Oikawa’s words would insinuate each time he would let anger take over him. You heard the wooden door of your bedroom open soon however as your lover came to sit next to you, guilt washing over him now. Just like so many times before.

His warm hands cupped your face gently while his thumb brushed away your tears. But the action only increased your sadness and so more tears started rolling down your cheeks.

“What does this mean?” he asked, in a small voice.

His heart was beating fast and as soon as the question left his mouth he regretted his action, not sure about wanting to hear the answer.

“I don’t know. Sometimes you really do make me feel like trash, Tooru,” you tried to explain.

Oikawa knew that insecurities were inevitable. He didn’t expect you to be confident all the time and he enjoyed being vulnerable with you as much as he liked you being vulnerable with him. But in all the years you spent together Oikawa only considered that external factors were affecting your self-esteem, not himself. So naturally, he felt selfish for not realising sooner the pressure he put on you.

But you couldn’t blame him. If he was guilty of not noticing then you were guilty of not telling him. You were completely aware of that fact, which was why you didn’t feel any anger at that moment. Maybe just regret.

“That wasn’t my intention at all. I’m sorry, [Name],” Oikawa said in a soft voice, the guilt in his eyes as obvious as ever.   
“I know you didn’t mean it like that. But the problem is why do I feel that way? Do you understand?”

In Oikawa’s mind, the answer was simple. It was because of him. It was his fault.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think before I speak when I’m mad.”

You wanted to smile because you knew his apologies were sincere and you wished that it was all it took to solve your problems and the way you felt. But it didn’t and you didn’t think it ever could.

“No. You don’t get it, Tooru,” you replied. “The problem is me, not you. The reason I believe I’m not good enough for you is simply because I’m not.”

Oikawa’s brows were furrowed as confusion and anger took over him.

“You know that’s complete nonsense. This is the most irrational thing you’ve ever told me,” he pointed out.

But you couldn’t listen to him. You were convinced by your own worthlessness more than he could ever be. So you argued over and over and all the young man could tell you was that he was sorry and he never meant any of the harsh words he threw at you until you snapped at him.

“It’s not what you said or didn’t say, Tooru! It’s how it fucking is. Just accept it and don’t apologise to me anymore.”

You rarely ever screamed at him so when your voice got stronger this time, Oikawa knew the frustration you felt had been there for a while now.

“[Name],” he called out, voice louder too as if wanting to wake you up. “Are you hearing what you are saying right now?”

You didn’t answer and kept sobbing quietly instead. Oikawa let out a sigh of frustration.

“When did we become like this?”  
“I don’t even know,” you admitted, unable to look at his watery eyes. “I’m just tired of pretending.”

Pretending? So that was what your relationship was now? Oikawa felt betrayed, by you and by himself. Why did you keep all those thoughts to yourself for so long? Was it that you couldn’t bring yourself to work for this relationship anymore or was it that you didn’t want to?

It made him sick to know he was responsible for your feelings of worthlessness. Even though he wasn’t, at least not completely. But even when you would explain yourself he wouldn’t believe you. You wished he understood that he was the brightest light you ever met but unfortunately you couldn’t withstand the way he shone and now you were blind and alone as you spoke to him one last time.


	19. Needy (nsfw) ~ Atsumu Miya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 211
> 
> Pairing: Atsumu Miya x Reader
> 
> Summary: Atsumu and you sleep together and you have been growing more fond of him. But you can only let him know by the way you touch him.
> 
> A/N: This is nsfw. There’s vaginal penetration and soft dom reader. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!! Thank you for reading and happy new year’s eve!

Tsumtsum  
Be a good pet  
Come over now

Atsumu’s brown eyes widened as his phone screen lit up and your name appeared, ordering him to come to see you. He looked at the time displayed on his laptop, suddenly unable to focus on what his professor was talking about in the crowded lecture hall.

He would be free to meet you in about an hour but he knew you could be very impatient. The fear that you wouldn’t want to see him anymore if he made you wait had his heart rate increasing. So he texted you back hurriedly hoping you would be understanding if he explained how he was incredibly close from failing the class he was currently attending and would only be able to see you in an hour or so.

Never mind then

Your words hit him like the hard slaps you would give him every time he would disobey you. And so he decided he could always ask for someone else’s notes. Besides, it wasn’t like he understood whatever today’s lesson was about.

You didn’t exactly want him to fail his class just because he was hungry for you like that, however. So you tried to convince him that you could always meet up another time. But Atsumu was stubborn and you quickly realised that he wouldn’t rest until he’d see you.

You were surprised by how fast the young man had appeared in front of your door. But as you were eager for some company you couldn’t complain. When you opened the door to meet his demanding brown eyes there was a joy you couldn’t ignore that took over you. So you smiled at the volleyball player knowing this simple gesture was enough to have his heart racing.

It was clear that Atsumu adored you. From the very beginning of the chase he never once gave up and that no matter how many times you had rejected him. It was annoying but the fact that he was attractive definitely helped his case and so you had slept with me. You had intended to keep it a one night thing but you had quickly grown fond of the way he would act like an obedient puppy for you.

It was so clashing with the way he usually acted. Sure you were confident that there was almost no one out there that you wouldn’t be able to have bending over your bed. But it was still incredibly entertaining to watch Atsumu beg for you to let him cum, his pretty face flushed and teary. However, this little game had you more confused than anything else lately.

You knew the reason why Atsumu had been so persistent in his chase after you was because you appeared as a challenge. But now that you were regularly sleeping with him, on your terms only of course, what was the appeal to him? The appeal could be either that he genuinely liked you or that his goal wasn’t simply to sleep with you but to make you fall in love with him instead.

You didn’t think Atsumu was particularly malicious. So the idea of him seducing you only to break your heart afterwards seemed unlikely. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to believe that there was more to your relationship than the pleasure you brought each other. Besides, trusting Atsumu was too dangerous.

It was hard to pretend that you disliked him when even his bad jokes brought a smile to your face, or when he would actually pay attention to what you were saying and overshare about himself. But hiding love with hate and a hint of uninterest was an art that you had learned to master, for the best and the worst.

So with barely any difference in the way you had first let him enter your apartment, you led Atsumu to your bedroom. As usual, he would undress and listen to you like a good pet. That was the agreement between you two that he learned to crave. It was endearing to see him get on his knees in front of you, waiting patiently for your orders.

“It’s your lucky day today, Tsumtsum,” you started, a little smile on your face. “I’m in a good mood. Do you know what that means?”  
“No, Mistress.”

The way the last word so easily roll off his tongue had the heat grow in between your legs.

“Let me show you then,” you said before getting on your knees, now at eye level with him.

Atsumu was shaking in anticipation. Your hands wrapped around his neck as you pulled him into a passionate kiss. His tongue slid into your mouth, hungry for the taste of you while your fingers ran through his blonde hair. The way you held each other was the expression of the feelings you could never voice out loud, too scared of what it would mean.

You wondered if he had noticed the shift in your behaviour. But as you pushed him to the ground, feeling his arousal against your clothed entrance you realised that you didn’t have any pride left. So what if you liked him? He still wasn’t yours despite the position you were in and the way he would let you own him in the confines of your bedroom.

The young man unbuttoned your pants although you hadn’t given him any orders. He expected you to punish him for that bold behaviour but all you did instead was get rid off your shirt and bra while he helped you undressing. Once free from your clothes you pinned him to the floor, the neediness you felt for him even stronger than before.

“Fuck, Tsumtsum,” you cursed. “Look, how fucking needy you make me.”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, his mouth found your hard nipples, sucking softly as you moaned praises. Then you were pulling at his hair wanting him to look at you.

“Listen carefully,” you started, in a low voice. “I want you to lay me on my stomach and show me how good you can make me feel. Can you do that, Atsumu?”  
“Of course I can,” the athlete answered a smirk on his face before flipping you over.

Your naked breast was pressed against the cold floor while Atsumu positioned himself behind you, raising your hips slightly with his strong hands. You could feel your core tightening in anticipation. Then you felt him, harshly entering you. You cried out in pleasure welcoming the painful stretch.

He moved inside of you skillfully, hitting the sensitive spots of your walls that he was sure would make you scream. Your body shook in pleasure as you felt your orgasm spread over every nerve ending of your body. You cried out his name and begged him to keep going. It was a pitiful sight you couldn’t help thinking.

How ashamed of yourself you would have been if it wasn’t for the pleasure overwhelming your senses while you let the young man use your body. But you never really had much self-control. Besides you knew the confidence in the way Atsumu held you was only allowed because you said so. He was still your pet, after all. You were just hoping he wouldn’t catch your affection for him any time soon.


	20. Everybody Loves You ~ Bokuto Koutaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 874
> 
> Pairing: Bokuto Koutaro x Reader
> 
> Summary: You feel trapped in your relationship with Bokuto. 
> 
> A/N: This is some slightly toxic Bokuto. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!!

Bokuto entered your life much like a hurricane. His presence had always been overwhelming to you. In fact, the way you contrasted with each other had you wondering many times why someone as vibrant as him be interested in someone as discrete as you.

In the early beginning of your relationship, however, your differences were endearing. You found yourself intrigued by the way he so easily struck up a conversation with anyone or wore his emotions on his sleeves. While Bokuto found your presence calming and quite addictive, to say the least.

But what felt like the gentle warmth of the sun on your skin soon became cold rain and raging storms. Still, you failed to see how efficiently your lover had you completely trapped. How could you when his affection for you was displayed so easily? Bokuto was the sweetest man you had ever met after all. He was always so caring.

He knew everything about you and you would be lying if you said you didn’t feel safe in his strong arms. However, you should have been warier when your friend group started to get smaller and you found yourself surrounded only by Bokuto’s friends. There was something about your lover you had noticed that seemed to make him likeable to everyone without exception.

Sure you were happy your family and closest friend had welcomed him warmly into their lives. But now that the euphoria you felt from falling in love with Bokuto was fading a sense of dread was taking over you. It was strange how the young man gave you the impression of being in control of your relationship when in reality you weren’t.

The more you thought about it the more it made sense to you now. Setting boundaries for yourself had been something you always found difficult. So when you wanted to say no to Bokuto and he looked at you with twinkling eyes and a sad expression you couldn’t bring yourself to speak your mind. But it was cute, right?

That was what your best friend told you when Bokuto asked you out incessantly until you said yes. That was also what your parents told you when he dragged you everywhere even though you disliked loud and crowded places. But these were just a way for your loving and kind boyfriend to show you how much he enjoyed spending time with you.

So when you brought up needing some space away from Bokuto and all you received were disapproving looks and reproaches from the people that were meant to understand you, you started believing that maybe you were overreacting. That was the only explanation. Sure when you told your lover you couldn’t see him because you made plans with your sister and he begged you to let him come until you said yes it bothered you. But your sister had no problem with it. No one ever had a problem with Bokuto. So why were you upset?

Soon you found yourself lying about your whereabouts just so you could have some peace. But that task proved to be more difficult with time as Bokuto only got closer and closer to the people surrounding you. To the point that even when you would manage to come up with an excuse you would find out that your boyfriend had always a way of solving your issues.

Put simply your relationship was suffocating and you felt like you were sinking deeper and deeper each day without any hope of escaping. You wondered for a long time if ending your relationship with Bokuto would give you the freedom you were losing. But the simple idea of parting ways with your lover had you overwhelmed with guilt.

“What would I do without you, [Name]?” Bokuto would ask you a big smile on his face as you would bring him his lunch each time he would forget it.

“I need you,” he would whine, holding you tightly in his arm to prevent you from leaving every morning.

“You are my everything,” he would say, stroking your face gently, golden eyes looking into yours lovingly.

Bokuto depended on you, he made it clear to you and everyone around you. He was your responsibility. This was what if felt like to be with him. If you were to leave him he would crumble and if he did only one person would be blamed and that was you, his lover.

Part of you knew this was unfair, Bokuto’s wellbeing shouldn’t be at your expenses. However, when it came to him it seemed like everyone suddenly turned blind to your suffering. So much so that you ended up believing that your only duty was to take care of your lover and everyone encouraged you.

Your priority was Bokuto and he always kept you busy. The only moments you had to yourself were when he would travel. But even then he had taught you to crave him. Because what else was there for you to do if it wasn’t tending to all his needs? He was your world just like you were his and no one ever questioned the way your relationship worked for everyone loved him. But you loved him the most you had to convince yourself.


	21. Maple Syrup (nsfw) ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 954
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: Oikawa enjoys being owned by his Mistress. 
> 
> A/N: There’s oral (female receiving), food play and use of Mistress. I hope you like it and thanks for reading!!

Oikawa’s brown eyes danced along the curves of your naked body as he watched you sit graciously on top of the kitchen counter. The clean surface was cold against your skin, making you shiver. But the warmth of the sunlight caressing you through the glass windows of your apartment made the feeling disappear quickly.

His attention lingered on your collarbones, tempted to leave traces of his endless worshipping of your body there. But the young man had learned to be patient whenever you desired him. Oikawa was such a devoted lover you couldn’t help thinking as your eyes fell upon him, on his knees, on the marble floor waiting for your orders.

“You look hungry, baby,” you teased in a sweet voice, smiling at him. “Today’s meal is me. Aren’t you lucky?”  
“I’m the luckiest,” he said, looking up at you.

You let out a chuckle, pleased with his answer.

“Get up, my sweet boy.”

Oikawa listened to you, making his way over to the counter. His strong arms were on either side of you as his body got closer, almost brushing against yours. But you stopped the young man quickly, your hand pushing his toned chest gently.

“Now, I know it’s hard to resist. But you’ll have to be a little more patient, love,” you told the young man, hand travelling down his body and teasing his hard member through the fabric of his boxers.

Oikawa let out a soft moan in response, always so sensitive to your touch. You kissed him gently before biting his lower lip wanting him to be your meal instead, but resisting the urge.

“You’re so pretty, my love,” you whispered, your warm breath caressing his face. “Makes me want to eat you. But I promised I’d let you take a bite first.”

With that, you reached for the glass bottle filled with maple syrup next to you. Then jumped off the counter, pushing Oikawa out of your way.

“On your knees, babe,” you ordered, not even looking at him.

Oikawa obeyed, his face dangerously close to your wet and unclothed entrance. Still, he knew he couldn’t risk doing anything you hadn’t ordered him to do yet as much as he wanted to taste you.

Your hands opened the bottle, then as you slowly poured the substance on your chest you spoke:

“One drop of syrup on the floor and I’ll have you clean the kitchen instead of taking care of me, understood?” you asked with a smile.

The young man nodded and soon his hands were gripping your hips tightly as his tongue licked the trail of syrup that had travelled all the way to your stomach. Oikawa was fast, his mouth on the underside of your breast, making sure to not waste any of the sugary and sticky substance covering your skin. You let out a few moans, satisfied by how effective he was at preventing even a single drop from falling onto the floor while also pleasuring you.

“Good boy,” you praised, grasping a handful of his soft and wavy hair as his head moved up and down your body, licking and sucking. 

Your arousal was growing as you felt your lover’s hand squeezing your behind while simultaneously kissing your inner thighs after cleaning you up so efficiently. Soon, you couldn’t wait any longer for his tongue to travel in between your folds. So instead of telling him where to direct his attention, you harshly pulled his hair, placing his head in between your legs and his lips against your folds.

The young man let out a whimper, the pain from your gesture increasing his pleasure. His expert tongue was quick to trace the curves of your wet entrance in a way that had you crying out Oikawa’s name. He held you tightly as your first orgasm had your body trembling. But he was hungry and the taste of you on his tongue along with the praises escaping your mouth had him wanting more.

Oikawa indulged in the way you crumbled under his touch as he sucked on your clit, knowing how overwhelmingly good he was able to make you feel. He was utterly addicted to pleasing you, so much so that it was almost enough to push him over the edge.

On his knees, holding you still and losing himself in your warmth and taste was when he acknowledged how delightful it was to be owned by you. He was fully yours and the comfort that this thought brought was overwhelming. Oikawa knew that his place was next to you for he could only belong to you. 

Feeling lightheaded from the waves of pleasure your lover had sent over you, you had him stand up in front of you. You held onto him tightly as you hungrily kissed his lips, tasting the syrup he had licked off you along with your own taste. Your chest was pressed against his warm body, sticking to him. Then you were pushing him towards the counter not breaking the kiss.

Oikawa followed your directions without you having to speak. You took off his boxers in a swift motion and soon he was laying on the cold surface of the kitchen counter. You straddled him before wrapping your hands around his neck and pulling him closer to you.

“I’m hungry now,” you said in between kisses. “Feed me?”

The young man nodded. A smile graced his rosy lips and soon you were under him. You smiled back as you indulged in the sight of Oikawa hovering above you. Your hand stroked his face gently as you lovingly stared at his features.

“That’s my good boy,” you said as he positioned himself in between your spread legs. “Make Mistress scream”.


	22. Best Student (nsfw) ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 659
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: You are Oikawa’s first time.
> 
> A/N: First this is slightly dubcon-ish. It’s just some virgin Oikawa smut. There’s corruption kink, fingering and penetrative sex.

Oikawa Tooru was fast to catch your attention. He was confident, attractive and smart. But what made him so special to you was how he so skillfully provoked you without ever crossing the line. He had a way of captivating you while also repelling you, which somehow only left you craving for more.

He was interesting and also irritating, balanced perfectly for you to play with me. And he enjoyed games. Well, you weren’t exactly sure if he liked the player more or the game itself. But truthfully, it didn’t matter to you that much back then. What did matter however was that as much as you liked having his attention, you needed more.

The young man’s lips tasted sweet and his hands felt soft travelling under your shirt yet he wasn’t able to satisfy you fully. In fact, it seemed that whenever you were close enough to have his bare skin against yours something would inevitably stop you. Some days it was volleyball practice about to start soon, sometimes it was running late for a lecture, other times it was studying or friends or anything really. 

Oikawa always had an excuse to escape you when you needed him the most. At first, it was easy to disregard. He was busy after all and he had been honest about it from the beginning. Still, you couldn’t help thinking that something deeper than a busy schedule was preventing him from being intimate with you.

Now, the young man was skilled at avoiding unwanted intrusion under his armour, you were aware. But although you were patient when it came to his deeply rooted trust issues you had hoped that he would have at least let you know his body like it was yours. And so you were getting frustrated.

“Why won’t you sleep with me?” you asked him abruptly as he was about to leave your apartment again.

Oikawa froze for a moment. It was true that you had a habit of making him nervous but he was good at hiding his emotions. Yet as the silence filled the room he felt like he had no escape.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

You rolled your eyes at him, annoyed by his untruthfulness.

“Tooru, please. I’m not going to wait until you run out of excuses,” you explained. “So what’s wrong?”

The young man felt embarrassed as he wondered how to explain himself to you. He sat back on your couch, brown eyes avoiding you while you studied his features.

“So, back in high school volleyball kept me really busy,” he said hesitantly, a hand running through his wavy hair.

You noticed a faint blush appearing on his cheeks and you couldn’t help letting out a chuckle.

“Are you telling me you’re a virgin?”

Oikawa knew the smile on your lips wasn’t malicious. Yet he felt incredibly ashamed as you easily guessed what had been torturing him ever since you showed interest in discovering the curves of his body. So he stayed silent, eyes directed to the floor.

You got closer to the young man. Then as your fingers traced the skin of his arm gently you spoke:

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.”

Of course, you were a little surprised he was. But as you got to know Oikawa you had learned that he was in fact very different from what he let others believe about him. Which was why the idea of him being a virgin didn’t phase you that much. In fact, it happened to increase your desire for him.

“I think it’s incredibly hot, actually,” you whispered in Oikawa’s ear as your right hand left his arm to stroke his inner thigh instead.

The young man shivered under your touch, his body was always so responsive to you. He wanted this as much as you did, you were convinced. So your soft lips found their way to his neck and kissed his skin gently as your hands kept palming his hard member through the fabric of his pants.

Oikawa’s heart was racing as the little stimulation already felt like it was too much to bear. But you needed more. So you pushed the young man against the cushion of your light blue couch and straddled him. His eyes widen as you hungrily kissed him. But as your tongue assaulted his lips he had no other choice than to let you in.

Your mouths danced together in a rhythm that you led. But you could feel Oikawa’s uneasiness as his hands failed to find their way to your sensitive breast.

“Don’t be so shy, baby,” you said in a sweet voice against his lips. “I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

The young man didn’t say anything, letting you decide what was best for him. You were quick to take off your shirt and bra as you displayed your breast to Oikawa. His face got redder as his eyes laid on your curves and you couldn’t help thinking he looked beautiful like this. You let out a chuckle, stroking his face gently.

“Open your mouth, darling,” you ordered.

Oikawa obeyed completely hypnotised by your body and voice.

“Good boy,” you praised as you put one nipple in his mouth and directed his hands to where you needed his attention.

The young man’s tongue twirled against your sensitive skin as he sucked gently on your breast and you couldn’t help moaning out his name as encouragement. Soon he got more confident and his hands didn’t need your guidance anymore as they roamed freely over your body. You could feel the wetness in between your legs grow while his arousal followed.

But Oikawa wasn’t bold enough to feel with his fingers just how much you needed him yet. So you pulled away from him, taking off your panties and smiled as his eyes stared at your wet entrance. You grabbed his hand and sucked his finger, making sure they were well coated with your saliva. The sight of you, fully naked and welcoming him was so arousing he had trouble focusing on what he should be doing next.

“Do you like it when I moan your name, Tooru?”  
“Yes,” he replied shyly, his warm eyes avoiding yours.  
“Then what about I teach you how to make me moan louder?”

He nodded, eager to discover your body. You kissed his lips softly then you guided his hands towards your folds. The feeling of your core against his fingertips had his mind racing as he got used to the new sensation.

“See how wet you make me, baby?” you asked.

Oikawa nodded again. Then his fingers were caressing your sensitive skin, teasing your clit like you had instructed him. Each time you praised the young man he got even more eager to please you. The sounds of your pleasure were music to his ears and he was getting addicted to the warmth of your walls around his slender digits.

“Yes, Tooru. Like this,” you moaned as he slid another finger inside of you, moving them in and out like you had just taught him. 

He was in complete awe as he watched your first orgasm wash over you and he couldn’t help thinking how delightful it would be to be buried inside of you. But that thought was also what was clouding your mind. His fingers slid out of you as you grabbed his wrist, showing him your arousal coating his fingers.

“Lick it off,” you ordered as you pressed his own fingers against his slightly open mouth.

Oikawa followed your orders, his tongue cleaning up his fingers hungrily for you.

“Do I taste good, my baby?”  
“You do,” he replied softly, his eyes twinkling with lust.  
“I bet you taste even better,” you replied in a low voice, smiling at him. “But I’m impatient today. You made me wait way too long. I need you inside of me now, Tooru.”

With that Oikawa was quick to take off his shirt and unzipping his pants. You helped him out, tossing his clothes to the floor not wanting to waste any more time. You could feel your neediness grow as your eyes laid on his hard member, leaking with precum. Your fingers ran along the shaft gently and he whimpered, oversensitive to your touch. You wanted to torture him but the idea of him filling you up fully prevented you from teasing him some more.

So you steadied yourself instead, arms resting against his shoulders as you brushed the head of his cock with your entrance. Oikawa cried out, the contact making him shiver. You couldn’t help letting out a little laugh, the sight of him dazed by you all too pleasurable.

“You’re so cute, baby. I’ll make sure to make you moan as loud as you made me moan,” you assured.

Oikawa whimpered as he felt your walls around his hard member, the warmth and feeling already overwhelming him as you positioned yourself to take him fully inside of you.

“You feel so good inside of me, Tooru,” you praised as your hips rhythmically moved up and down which earned you loud moans from the young man.

The sight of him coming undone was beautiful and soon you found yourself chasing your own release while Oikawa’s body shook underneath you. He was beautiful his face twisting in a pretty grimace as he quickly came inside of you, the feeling of your walls tightening too much to bear for him.

His breathing was heavy and you could feel his heart beating fast against your chest. You kissed his face as you rested against his toned body, recovering from your own high in silence. Then you were whispering praises in his ear while he closed his eyes enjoying the waves of pleasure slowly fading. Your hand cupped his face as you admired his pretty features once again.

“You’re my best student, Tooru,” you couldn’t help pointing out.


	23. Vulnerable ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 380
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: Oikawa lets himself be vulnerable with you for the first time. 
> 
> A/N: This is fluffy because I’m weak for that man. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

His first thought when he saw your puffy red eyes and glistening wet cheeks was that it was a strange sight. People like you weren’t meant to crumble, after all. That was what he believed. How could you? Everything you did was led peacefully and even when you would fall down frustration was almost unknown to you.

You recognised your worst and your best. But more importantly, you knew how to celebrate your good enough which Oikawa often forgot to acknowledge when it came to himself. Maybe that was why he was attracted to you. In fact, the young man found your presence grounding while he desperately chased perfection, for you always reminded him that it didn’t exist. 

Yet there you were tired, frustrated and sad in front of his eyes, speaking about yourself like you were nothing more than an empty and useless shadow and it was shocking. Because someone that shone so brightly and carefreely couldn’t feel the same way someone as broken as Oikawa felt, right?

Well, it seemed you could. Despite everything Oikawa was led to believe you were just like him, imperfect. So he sat next to you in silence, stroking your back as you rested against his shoulder, sniffling slightly. You felt so cold under his touch, the only warmth coming from you was escaping from your tears and heavy breathing while he held you in his strong arms he couldn’t help noticing.

A few reassuring words left his mouth and soon only a few tears would roll down your cheeks here and there as you buried yourself in his chest. Oikawa kissed the top of your head gently and as much as the sight of you crying was painful he felt somewhat happy that you would look for comfort in his arms.

But wasn’t that what being your lover was all about? Being vulnerable in front of each other? Oikawa felt guilty suddenly at the realisation that crying in front of you wasn’t something he could allow himself to do, at least not now. Still, he wished he could let down his guards as easily as you did around him.

Now you weren’t exactly an open book all the time and it took the young man some practice to read you fully. But it never seemed to him like you had any trouble in letting him in, the fact that you cried for the first time in front of him tonight was proof.

You felt no fear when you confided in him or needed him. Because you believed that when you would fall he would catch you and he did. He would always catch you he was convinced about it too now, more than ever before. Still, he didn’t find it in him to throw himself eyes closed in your arms.

But you were patient, so incredibly patient and he felt so lucky. Yet the memories of those who left him behind because he was unable to fully open up fast enough haunted him.

What if you get sick of me? What if I’m too much? What if I’m not enough? How long can you wait for me?

He knew none of the answers to those questions and truthfully when he was all by himself sometimes the uncertainty they brought scared him.

But he didn’t want to walk away from you, not when your hands held onto him like this or when you spoke as if he was a necessity to you. No, he wanted to taste your salty tears as much as he wanted to hear your laughter ring in his ears. Oikawa wanted you at your best but also at your worst and he could only hope you would want him the same way when he’d show you all his insecurities.

He wished that he didn’t have to watch you break first to realise that you trusted him and all you were waiting for was for him to trust you back. You probably didn’t realise that night but that was the invitation he was waiting for. It felt stupid. Because he knew he could trust you, he knew he could be vulnerable with you. But he was so scared.

Yet you cried so easily in front of him, Oikawa couldn’t help thinking that if a heavenly body like you shone a little less brightly sometimes then maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Because to him even broken you would always be valuable. It was hard to think the same applied to him but you were always so kind and gentle and when he looked closely he could see that there was no reason his demons would ever scare you away.

And it showed, the following days. As you got closer to Oikawa you had noticed that he always seemed to keep you at arm’s length. It was clear that something was preventing him from letting you slip under his armour and it worried you a little bit. But soon you had learned that Oikawa was just the type that shouldn’t be rushed. While he had no problem with discussing the nature of your relationship you could tell he was walking on unknown territory.

But maybe that was what he needed you thought back then. At least you hoped because he sure was what you needed. You didn’t mind holding his hand to prevent him from getting lost. But you needed him to let you hold it.

So far, the past months seemed more like Oikawa was following you in the unknown land that was your blooming love from a distance. Sometimes you were scared he got lost and couldn’t or didn’t want to find his way back to you. Others it seemed he got so close to you, your hands almost met his. But it wasn’t until after that night he held your crying form in his arms that you started to feel the warmth of his skin against yours.

That was when it finally occurred to you that you didn’t have to wait for Oikawa to grab your hand first. No, you could reach for it and that was what you did that night when he witnessed your first tears. So now, you were waiting for him to hold it as tightly as you wanted to hold his. But you were patient and as you finally felt yourself slowly slipping under his armour, the day came. 

He had been more quiet than usual when he came to you that night. But the tiredness in his light brown eyes spoke for him instead. So you did your best to take away his burden for a little while, making light conversation and helping him relax. Still, his release was when his tears started to stain your shirt while you laid together in bed, an arm draped over him and your chin resting on his head.

You didn’t say anything for a moment, only brushing his hair gently, like he would do for you. Then as the dampness against your skin felt like it was only increasing you asked him softly:

“What’s wrong, Tooru? Do you want to talk about it?”

Oikawa didn’t answer and you didn’t insist on getting one either. But as you started rubbing his back you felt him pull away from you a little bit. Your eyes studied his face and noticed he still looked beautiful despite his red nose and tear-stained cheeks.

His sad eyes looked into yours and you were unable to read them. But you didn’t have to as he finally spoke.

“It’s just hard sometimes,” he said, voice quavering.

You didn’t feel the need to push him for an explanation. So you stroked his face gently instead, brushing away his warm tears.

“But I’m glad I can cry in front of you,” he added with a little smile.

You smiled back at him, feeling warmer as he finally let you in. Then you pressed your lips against his forehead softly. Oikawa moved closer to you again and held onto you while he closed his eyes. He felt safe pressed against your body, the sound of your heartbeat in his ear giving him something to focus on. But more importantly, he felt vulnerable and for the first time, it didn’t scare him.


	24. Quiet (nsfw) ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A treat for myself and sub Oikawa lovers out there.
> 
> Contains: pegging, spanking and use of the name Mistress.

Your eyes lend on Oikawa’s bruised skin. The bloodstains and scratches decorating his back contrasting beautifully with his usually pale and pristine skin has you smiling in delight. His body shakes slightly as he feels your hand running up his leg and squeezing his ass firmly. You let out a chuckle knowing your soft touches frighten rather than comfort him.

But after torturing your lover for so long you want to give him a little break. So your soft lips meet the small of his back, leaving a trail of kisses on his sensitive skin. Your tongue licks the dried blood slowly and Oikawa can’t help letting out a small cry.

“Mistress,” he whines.

Your hand meets his flesh loudly as you slap his behind harshly.

“Did I give you permission to speak, whore?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen and he lets out a gasp as the pain spreads over his body.

“No. I’m sorry, Mistress,” he says in a small voice.  
“Don’t you understand that I’m tired of hearing you speak?”

The young man stays silent as you get up on your knees, deciding his break is over.

“You want to be loud, dirty slut?” you ask, sternly. “Then let me give you something to be loud about.”

With that your hips are moving, the purple dildo Oikawa loves so much thrusting deep inside of his tight hole. He cries out in pain, the intrusion pushing him forward slightly. Your hand slaps his ass harder, while you move the sex toy in and out of the athlete, having no regards for him.

“Too much, Mistress,” he whimpers, tears blurring his vision.

But you know he can take it, he always does.

“Shut the fuck up,” you bark. “The only sounds I want to hear from you are screams.”

Oikawa nods, his knuckles turning white from holding onto the sheets so firmly. You let out a little laugh as you watch his body move due to your harsh movements. The young man could easily overpower you if he wanted yet here he was bending to your will, like the little pet you made him. You can feel the rigid material of the dildo press against your heat with each thrust you made, increasing your arousal along with your lover’s cries of pain mixed with pleasure.

You move slightly changing the angle you were penetrating him, hitting the spot that has him moaning and threatening to push him over the edge. His heartbeat is roaring in his ears while he breaths heavily. But all you care about is the music that escapes from his lips, cries, moans and screams. He is so loud and you are completely addicted to those sounds.

Oikawa’s brown hair stick to his sweaty forehead as you keep bouncing him with surprising strength. Soon his entire body is shaking and he finds it hard to maintain his position. White spurts from his release cover his stomach and chest while also staining your bedsheets as the heat from his orgasm spreads everywhere inside of him.

You pull out from him swiftly, the heat making you feel sticky. Then you watch him collapse on the bed, chest heaving and face flushed. You smile running a hand over his legs as you enjoy the sight of him. So messy yet so pretty. You need to see his glistening and sweaty face more closely, so you lay down next to him, leaving a small kiss on his rosy lips while smearing his own cum all over his stomach and chest. 

“Is this what I need to do each time I need you to be quiet?” you ask, hoping Oikawa will say yes.


	25. Jealous (nsfw) ~ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2 112
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> Summary: Oikawa purposely makes you jealous and pays the consequences. 
> 
> A/N: I got a bit carried away. There’s oral sex (male receiving), cock torture, overstimulation, choking and marking.

You were rarely jealous. Why would you be? You were confident enough to know that your lover was with you for a reason. So there was no need to get possessive at all. Sure, it was annoying when fangirls would surround Oikawa, making it hard for you to get near him, or when you would have to witness him flirt back with everyone on a daily basis.

But you trusted him and despite all the little things that would test your patience throughout this relationship, you had thick skin. Which was something Oikawa admired and was also likely why he didn’t have any doubts regarding his future with you. Still, some days were harder than others, for many reasons.

The first one was simply because you weren’t immune to insecurities and so just like Oikawa you would break sometimes. The attention he received was never what made you insecure but it did put salt in your open wounds when you felt like you were unworthy of his love or anything at all. However, the young man had always proven to be good at reassuring you.

Now another reason was that Oikawa craved you. So much so that he could get a little cruel when he judged that you didn’t spare him enough of your time. He knew that purposely making you jealous was a dangerous game. Which was why he always had your limit on his mind and learned how to read you in order to get the result he wanted.

It was simple. The first signs were staring and a facade of indifference with fake smiles and forced laughter. Then it was a few questions here and there meant to be innocent but rarely were. After it got a little more concerning with withdrawal until Oikawa would bring the matter up.

But right now he was in the sweet spot where your indifference would slowly crumble and jealousy could be seen in your usually peaceful eyes. You were silent as you watched the familiar scenery from the car window, too annoyed to speak. Oikawa’s brown eyes studied your features in the rearview and chuckled at the sight of your clenched jaw. Irritated by the sound, you looked at him, eyes burning. 

“What’s so funny, Tooru?”  
“Nothing,” he answered nonchalantly. “I just think you’re cute when you’re jealous, baby.”

So, that was all a game to him?

“You wish you could make me jealous,” you replied, coldly.

Oikawa didn’t say anything, knowing teasing you now would be unwise. So he drove the two of you home, quietly, while your frustration grew. As you got out of the car, he wondered if this night would end up in a fight, something more intimate or both. The young man felt a little bad for testing your nerves like this. But all he wanted was to be claimed by you. Certainly, you couldn’t blame him.

The front door closed behind Oikawa loudly and as he was about to make his way to your bedroom, he felt your hands wrap around his arm, pulling him. Surprised by your action he stumbled back and you took the occasion to push him against the door harshly.

“Get on your knees,” you ordered hands against his toned chest, before stepping back.

The young man smiled and obeyed. But just as he was about to speak your palm met his cheek, making his head jerk to the right, violently. It stung, both your hand and his face. But wasn’t that what he wanted? Soon your right hand was wrapped around his neck, your grip slowly tightening while Oikawa’s breathing got heavier. 

“Do I need to remind you who you belong to?” you barked at him. “Is this what this is about?”

With each word that left your mouth, the strength you applied around his throat increased. His heartbeat was racing while he struggled for air. But you knew when to stop and soon he was free from your grip, his own hand rubbing the spot where you had just bruised him.

He looked at you with pleading eyes, his chest heaving as he gasped for the oxygen you had denied him.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” was all he could muster to tell you.

Your hand met his cheek again this time bringing tears to his eyes as the burn spread to his face.

“Did I allow you to speak to me?”

Oikawa shook his head, sitting on the floor and looking at the ground instead of you. He felt ashamed of himself, taunting you like this all to get punished. But the sight of you towering above him with lust-filled eyes had him hard alarmingly fast. Your eyes travelled down to the tent in his pants and you snickered.

“This is what you like, don’t you?” you asked getting closer to him, your feet right between his legs, a devilish look on your face.

Oikawa watched as you lifted your leg pressing your shoe against his erection slowly, with a smile. The pure joy on your face had him even more aroused than before despite the excruciating pain you were putting him through. Still, it was incredibly enjoyable. All he could do was cry out as pain and pleasure merged into one. The sound of his misery had your stomach tightening and the fabric of your panties dampening.

“You are all mine. Do you hear me, Tooru?”

As his face twisted in pain, the young man was unable to answer you. So you pressed harder on his length.

“Yes,” he yelped, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Mommy.”

You smiled and released his cock, finally giving him some relief. Before patting his head gently.

“Good boy,” you praised in a sweet voice. “Now, take off your clothes.”

The burning from your previous treatment was still present and it was with fresh tears falling that Oikawa did as you told him. You watched attentively, taking in every detail of the body that you knew like the back of your hand. He was beautiful and all yours. That was the only truth that mattered at that moment.

So you got on your knees, crawling over to him as he shifted his weight to his hands, his body now under you. His puffy red eyes looked into yours and he sniffled as your warm breath caressed his face.

“Do you think someone else can make you feel the way I do?” you asked softly, staring into his soul.  
“N-no,” he stuttered, in a small voice, looking like a scared little boy.  
“Then why do you even fucking look at anyone else?” you barked.

Oikawa closed his eyes startled by your drastic change of tone. But all he wanted was to feel your body against his. He needed your reminder, he needed to know that he belonged fully to you.

“I don’t look at anyone else, Mommy.”  
“You don’t?”

You let out a laugh, sending shivers down Oikawa’s spine.

“What was that show with that stupid bitch then?” you questioned, referring to the woman that had been more than friendly with your boyfriend for the past weeks.  
“I wasn-”  
“Are you arguing with me, Tooru?” you inquired a frown on your face.  
“No, Mommy,” he denied. “I’m sorry. Please, forgive me.”

You chuckled, pulling away from Oikawa and sitting on the floor, facing him.

“What am I going to do with you, baby?” you asked more to yourself than him. “Clearly you think making Mommy jealous is a game. Do you enjoy hurting me Tooru?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen at your words.

“No!” he affirmed, crawling to you instead this time. “I would never hurt you, Mommy. I’m so sorry.”

You could see the guilt in your lover’s eyes and you were delighted. That was what he deserved for playing with your feelings like this. 

“Well, you did hurt me though,” you said, in a sad voice. “But I guess it’s my fault, isn’t it?”  
“No, it’s not!”  
“It is,” you insisted, pushing him away from you and crawling over to him again.

You could feel Oikawa’s hard member pressed against your heat, through the fabric of your dress as you laid on top of him. Your soft lips kissed his neck slowly before making their way to his ear, biting on his earlobe.

“I didn’t claim my property properly,” you whispered in his ear.

Oikawa moaned at your words, the feeling of your breast against his chest along with the slow strokes of your tongue down his jaw driving him wild. His hands slid under your dress, squeezing your ass while you bit and sucked on his pale skin. You were rough as you marked him, leaving red spots and drawing blood with your teeth as he cried, the sting along with the feeling of being owned by you more arousing than ever.

You pulled away taking a look at your work, Oikawa’s blood on your lips and your lipstick decorating his neck, collarbones and shoulders.

“Beautiful,” you praised, licking off the metallic taste of him before assaulting his lips.

You kissed Oikawa hungrily as a reminder that you needed him but he needed you more while he held you tightly against him, wanting to be one with you as soon as possible. Your tongues danced together and it was panting that you left him, attending to the rest of his body. You licked his sensitive nipples slowly, making him moan before biting softly.

Oikawa’s hands gripped your hair while you made your way down his hard and leaking member, making sure to leave your mark on as much skin as possible. The sound of his moans filled you with pleasure and it was softly that you kissed his length. The bitter taste of him on your tongue was addicting while you stroked him up and down teasingly.

The young man needed to feel the warmth of your mouth so desperately. But all he could do was twist under you, waiting patiently for you to give him some release.

“What a pretty cock,” you said in a husky voice, trailing kisses from the base to the head of his member. “Tell me what you need, baby.”  
“You,” he replied, voice wobbly.

You chuckled, knowing that already.

“Of course you need me. Who would put up with your whiny and insolent ass if not me?” you asked. “Who would fuck you until you cry? Who would remind you that needy whores like you only have one use and it’s to be good pets? Tell me, Tooru.”  
“No one, Mommy!” he replied, voice louder. “No one except you. Just you.”  
“Exactly.”

Oikawa watched as you finally took his length in your mouth, sucking as your hands moved up and down his shaft. All he could do was moan, completely at your mercy. The feeling of your tongue was delightful as it attended to all the places he needed. You squeezed his balls suddenly however sending a wave of pain over him as he cried out. You alternated between pleasure delivered by your mouth and pain delivered by your hand skillfully, making Oikawa cry in confusion at your assaults.

The athlete was nearing the edge however and soon he couldn’t control himself anymore, coating your mouth with his release. His body shook as his orgasm travelled over him in strong waves, setting on fire his nerve endings. But your mouth didn’t stop moving however, swallowing as much of the warm and salty substance as you could.

Oikawa, oversensitive after his release, whimpered as he felt your tongue circling around the edges of his cockhead mercilessly.

“Mommy, please stop” he begged, voice quavering. “It hurts.”

But you didn’t care, your tongue now assaulting his slit, making the young man squirm and cry loudly. It was too much, the sensation was overwhelming. But the young man had to bear it, this was what he deserved after all.

Your mouth left his cock eventually drool and cum still dripping while Oikawa laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling, tears falling endlessly as he tried catching his breath. The taste of him was still present on your tongue. So you gathered some of the substance mixed with your saliva and spat on his abused member.

“Are you satisfied now? Did you get enough attention for today?”

The athlete took a few seconds before answering you, gathering his thoughts as he came down.

“I can never get enough of you, Mommy,” he teased with a little smile, resting on his elbows as his chocolate brown eyes admired you.

You let out a little laugh as you got up, unzipping your dress and discarding your underwear.

“Come take care of Mommy then,” you ordered.


	26. Loved by you ~ Iwaizumi Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 623
> 
> Pairing: Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader
> 
> Summary: Iwaizumi wonders what it is like to be loved by you.
> 
> A/N: This is angst. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

Iwaizumi watched as the golden light from the beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling kissed your features. Even with the setting sun visible from where he was standing, he doubted he ever saw something as bright as your smile.

The fresh and salty air brushed your hair gently as your father held you, dancing gracefully in front of all your loved ones. Iwaizumi could tell that you were holding back your tears, already overwhelmed with emotions after your eventful wedding ceremony.

After years spent by your side, he had learned to give meaning easily to the twinkle in your eyes or the slight furrow of your brows by a simple look in your direction. So the happiness you displayed through your voice and gestures tonight was impossible to overlook. Which brought a smile to his lips in turn. 

However amidst the laughter and the music he couldn’t help feeling a little lonely as the groom wrapped his arms around your body. Your soft hands cupped his face before your lips met his for a brief moment and Iwaizumi felt the familiar ache he was dreading take over him.

He had to hide it with a smile however as his best friend’s warm brown eyes found his olive ones easily in the crowd. The excitement on Oikawa’s face each time he saw Iwaizumi was endearing you thought. And so you couldn’t hide yours either. But as the two of you happily walked over to him, he felt the urge to run away from this place grow.

As Oikawa’s best man and best friend, Iwaizumi was always so intimately involved in everything concerning his friend. However as your wedding celebration was approaching, the sadness and jealousy he felt were getting harder to contain. Now that he was able to enjoy what he had been working so hard on organising he realised that maybe being always so close to you was dangerous.

But that was always how things had been between the three of you. He was always dangerously close to you. So much so that people once believed Iwaizumi would be the one vowing to always love you. Not the other way around.

Himself never really believed that, however. Because to him, hope could only lead to one thing and that was disappointment. He didn’t expect you to fall in love with him when he dried your tears or when he offered you his jacket when you were cold. Neither did he when you came looking for reassurance in his arms or when the two of you sneaked out of parties together.

Why would he? You were best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Your relationship was his greatest joy and greatest sadness all at once and as he watched Oikawa and you fall in love, those conflicting feelings extended to how he felt about the athlete too. But even then the pain of being excluded never rivalled the comfort of being included.

So he kept his feelings to himself and tried to find peace in the fact that your heart was in good hands after all. Because they really were, he never doubted it. No other man could make you happy like Oikawa did and truthfully he doubted anyone other than you could make your lover that happy either.

Loving Oikawa and you was bittersweet, there was no denying it. But as the two of you held him tightly and thanked him for the umpteenth time for helping you out with the wedding preparations he figured he had as many reasons to be happy than sad. So he smiled at you and pushed at the back of his mind the thought that always haunted him.

How does it feel to be loved by you, [Name]?


	27. Thank you for the food (nsfw) ~ Iwaizumi Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 713
> 
> Pairing: Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader
> 
> Summary: Iwaizumi lets you take control for once. 
> 
> A/N: After some encouragement here’s some submissive Iwaizumi. There’s vaginal sex, a bit of humiliation, dacryphilia and overstimulation. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

You smiled in delight as you watched his face contort in pain, your hips still moving up and down his large member as his previous release dripped from your warm entrance. Your stomach tightened as you felt your next orgasm approach, moans and cries escaping your mouth.

Iwaizumi’s olive eyes widen as he felt your walls clench around him once again painfully. The stimulation was overwhelming as he was barely recovering from his previous high. He bit his lip, desperately trying to prevent any sounds of his distress from escaping. But you were already too aware of his suffering. 

Despite the waves of pleasure coursing through you as you came around him once again, you could clearly see the way his arms pulled at the red ropes, muscles flexing and trembling as his body was unable to take any more of what you gave him. His eyes got watery, blurring his visions and a few drops of blood filled his mouth while you felt him deep inside of you.

“What’s wrong Haji?” you teased. “Is it too much for you, baby?”

There was no answer, just the uncontrollable spasming of his body under you, shaking your bed and having you steady yourself on the bed frame. You let out a cruel laugh at the sight of his eyes rolling back, red cheeks and sweaty forehead. It wasn’t often that you would witness Iwaizumi cry and you couldn’t help thinking it was a state that suited him well, especially tied up and at your complete mercy.

The feeling of you around his length moving incessantly was too much to bear. But the young man couldn’t find it in himself to ask you to stop. No, you were already wounding his pride too much. Yet as he watched you come undone and focused his attention on the movement of your breast in an attempt to distract himself from the pain he started to find it enjoyable.

Soon pleasure and pain started to mix and he got dizzy again, his muscles finally relaxing a little bit.

“Feels good, right?” you said, in a husky voice. “I told you the pain was worth it, baby.”

All Iwaizumi could do was nod at your words feeling another orgasm approaching. Your pace quickened and soon his soft moans were filling your bedroom as he painted your walls in white again. Your walls pressing tightly around him felt too good and he couldn’t help screaming your name, his orgasm stronger than the first one.

You moaned back as if answering him, praises following to let him know how grateful you were that he would let you use his body like this.

“You’re so good to me, Hajime,” you cried out riding him through your orgasm again.

He looked so beautiful mouth slightly open and eyes red and puffy while his chest moved up and down slowly. You smiled as you slid off his length already missing the stretch but deciding he needed a break.

You could feel his load drip down your thighs and decided to scoop as much as you could with your hand before sitting on his toned chest, legs on either side of his face. 

“Ever wondered how you taste?” you asked him, a sweet smile on your lips, while your fingers forced their way into his mouth. “Now is the time to find out.”

Iwaizumi swallowed in disgust as you poured the substance in his mouth.

“What’s up with that face?” you taunted him. “You’re supposed to say thank you for the food Mistress.”

The young man stayed silent. He could tell you were enjoying yourself humiliating him like this.

“Say it,” you ordered sternly, eyes boring into him.

As much as Iwaizumi wanted to disobey you, he couldn’t as he felt your fingers go deeper into his mouth, threatening to make him gag. His eyes widen and he let out a muffled cry as if telling you he would do it. So you took back your hand, waiting for him to speak.

“Thank you,” he said.  
“For what?”  
“The food,” he replied, voice lower and an exasperated look on his face.  
“Who?”  
“Mistress,” he answered finally, in an aggressive tone, his brows furrowed slightly.  
“Good boy,” you praised, patting his head with a big smile.


	28. Greedy (nsfw) ~ Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: spanking and vaginal sex.

Ushijima’s olive eyes are focused on your features as you loudly moan his name, body shaking while he holds your legs up. As used as you were to accommodate his length, the stretch you feel while he mercilessly pounds into you is delightful.

You can’t help crying out his name as pleasure courses through you again and again. You can feel yourself getting lightheaded. But lost in the feeling of his rough hands bruising your thighs and the fullness in between your legs, you can’t think straight.

Greedy.

He knows you are, always so eager for his touch. The sound of your soft voice as you begged him to let you cum a few moments ago floods his mind and he is reminded of how much he loves hearing you.

“Toshi,” you cry out as he tortures your sweet spot. “Too much.”

Ushijima chuckles, a devilish smile on his face. He is greedy too and he needs you more than anything.

“Take it,” he orders, angling you in a way that has you screaming louder than before.

Tears start blurring your vision as every part of your body is set on fire, Ushijima’s thrusts feeling never ending and overwhelming. But you asked for this, you can’t help yourself. You know no moderation when it comes to him.

A hard smack echoes in the room as his large palm hits the soft skin of your behind and you cry out, pain and pleasure mixing perfectly at this moment.

“That’s my good girl,” Ushijima praises.


	29. Why can’t you learn to let the fuck go? ~ Daichi Sawamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is angst.

As his fingers ran through your silky hair and his toned chest was pressed against your back, you closed your eyes and melted into the forbidden comfort he brought you. There was no guilt when you hid under the covers with the man, for you had already made up your mind.

Daichi wasn’t your lover but he was the one you desired the most. Although your relationship was tainted from the moment you exchanged stares while holding hands with your partners you couldn’t help hoping for a future where your love wouldn’t be hidden anymore.

But as you buried yourselves deeper in secrets and lies the idea of Daichi leaving his lover for you seemed unrealistic. You couldn’t understand why, however. The attraction you felt for each other was inescapable so why couldn’t he make up his mind like you did? He had told you he loved you so many times yet he was still hesitating.

Was it that he doubted your devotion to him? You weren’t sure. But as you felt him sleep away from you with each passing day you couldn’t bear it anymore. He had told you to move on but he couldn’t have meant it. The sadness in his eyes as he walked past you in that crowded coffee shop knowing he couldn’t hold you the other day spoke for him.

So in an attempt to save your dying flame with Daichi you put out the fire you didn’t want to maintain with your lover. That was the right decision and you only felt relief wash over you as you made your way over to the man’s apartment. But your hopeful eyes met angry ones as he opened the door and asked you why you would come to haunt him again.

You shared the good news with him expecting your new beginning to start soon. But while you smiled at him he only looked at you with regret. Daichi’s tone was coarse, very different from what you were used to. 

“Why can’t you learn to let the fuck go?”

Your heart ached at his words and tears started to blur your vision. How could you let go of him? You needed him like no other, didn’t he know?

“I left him for you,” you repeated in a small voice.  
“I never asked you to.”

“I know,” you explained. “But you and I should be together. What was all the time we spent hiding for?”  
“It was a mistake, [Name]. That was all it was.”

Silence filled the room as warm tears started rolling down your cheeks. You wanted to believe he didn’t mean it but the reality was that Daichi would never leave his lover, especially not for you. So you cried for being too young, naive and in love with a man who wasn’t.

“I’m sorry,” he said coldly, eyes not even looking at your shaking form. “Please, leave and never come back again.”


	30. Angel (nsfw) ~ Daichi Sawamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: daddy kink and choking.

Daichi’s brown eyes study your pretty face as your open mouth leaves his hard member, a thin line of drool connects your rosy lips to the head of his cock and he can’t help smiling at the neediness in your eyes.

Needy.

This is what you are. He chuckles as you sit obediently on the bed, waiting for his next orders. But little do you know, the sight of your vulnerable body has his mind racing.

Suddenly his large hand aims for your throat, wrapping around them loosely enough for you to breath but tightly enough for your heart to start racing. The young man pulls you close to him harshly, his lips crashing into yours, so hungry for you.

You can feel his tongue sliding inside your mouth and brushing against your teeth as passion takes over him. He bites at your bottom lip slightly, drawing a bit of blood as you let out a little cry pressed against his large body.

Then as fast as you were pulled into him, you were harshly pushed onto the bed, his grip still firm around your neck. You whimpered as he applied more pressure, your supply of oxygen slowly decreasing.

“Daddy,” you breathed out with difficulty.  
“I know angel,” he said in a low voice, sending shivers over your naked body.

As you laid on your back his free hand spread your legs open, stroking the soft skin of your inner thighs slowly while his eyes studied your wet entrance, begging him for some stimulation.

“Now it’s Daddy’s turn to take care of you.”


End file.
